Resident Evil: Project Icarus
by Shadowflame013
Summary: An abandoned subject of Umbrella finds himself with little memory of his former self. Follow the protagonist's eyes as he survives the horror of September 1998 and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Awakening

Hello everyone. Yet another idea came up to me. This allowed me to create this story. I do not own anything from any media.

There was a white room with hospital equipment. The equipment had a unique insignia of a red-white octagon. On the hospital bed, a teenage boy was lying on the table. The only article of clothing he had was a hospital gown. He was shown unconscious. His hair was a spiky black color. The boy began to awaken.

"What the...? Where am ?I" The boy questioned.

He then felt heavy discomfort on his back. At first, it felt like a cramp. However, the pain on his back became so severe, it felt as though his flesh was being torn apart.

"Ugh...! AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

With a loud shout, two wings suddenly appeared. They were a pure black color. The boy was breathing heavily from the pain. He notice what was coming out of back.

"The hell...? There are wings coming out of my back...! What am I...? Am I...human?" the boy asked to himself.

He began to look around the area, trying to find out what he is.

"Just...who am I…?" He questioned to himself with barely any sanity left on him.

His questioning was interrupted by a human, who appeared to be strangely ill.

"What the...? Hey, are you alright?" The boy asked.

The human didn't respond. It was making groaning noises. The boy took notice of an open wound that appeared infected. Immediately, he moved back, noticing the human was about to bite him.

"What the hell!? Damnit!" He said.

The boy managed to grab the nearest weapon he could get: a scalpel. He made the scalpel pierce the infected head. The body then collapsed.

"What is that thing...? A walking body…?" The boy said in question.

Feeling stressed out, he quickly left the hospital room. Upon leaving the room, he took notice of a label.

"PROJECT ICARUS? Is that what I am called...? Icarus?" The boy asked to himself

Having many questions, the boy decided to flee the hospital, not awaiting the chaos that was about to show itself.

######

Icarus was searching his way out of the complex. He realized that it was not an ordinary hospital.

"What is with this place...? It's as though I'm underground." He commented.

He explored the complex, finding any way to head outside.

"This place is not a hospital it seems... It looks like some kind of...research facility." Icarus said.

He took notice of several bodies on the floor. Some were horribly mangled beyond recognition while some were mutilated.

"Ugh...! That's nasty…" He said in nausea.

Icarus slowly tread around the facility, finding supplies to keep himself prepared.

'Better than going out unarmed.' He said to himself.

Icarus noticed an armory nearby. Having no choice, he decided to head there.

'I noticed some of the bodies had weapons. They are firearms so they should be useful in killing those walking corpses.' He thought.

Icarus found the armory to be partially empty. The only weapons he found was a 9mm pistol with a laser pointer and a katana.

"Better than nothing I suppose... Alright, I need to find a way out of this facility. Whatever happened here, it may have broken out." He said to himself.

He found a scabbard for the katana he acquired earlier and a holster for the 9mm pistol he found. He then noticed the amount of clothing he was wearing.

'I may need to acquire some clothes while I'm at it... This hospital gown is not going to provide protection for me.' Icarus thought.

He noticed a locker which had casual clothes. It was a black T-shirt with a long black coat. A pair of black jeans was shown with white and black sneakers. He decided to change into the newly acquired clothes he found. Strangely enough, they were his size.

'That's better... Now that I'm all dressed up, I need to find a way out of here.' He thought.

He began to look for directions, finding a map that can lead his way outside. He managed to find several routes that can help him lead his way outside.

'Hmmm... The map is showing some directions leading to a lift... This lift is the only way for me to head outside. I just hope there isn't an issue.' Icarus thought.

Icarus followed the directions to the lift. He then noticed a couple of walking corpses heading to him.

"Geez... I hate these things…!" He said.

Icarus began to fight the walking corpses. Using his 9mm, he slowly aimed at their bodies. The corpses took the bullets but it had minimal effect.

'Okay... Shooting them on the body didn't work. Might as well target the head instead.' He thought.

He then aimed on the head and fired. The bullet pierced the corpse's head, killing it. More were coming to him.

'Damn... They seem to rely on hearing to find their way... They're dead so the only way they can track is through sound.' Icarus thought.

He began to move away from the corpses, not wanting to get their attention. Out of luck, a small fire extinguisher was near him. He tossed it at a distance to divert their attention to the noise it made.

'Guess that proves they rely on sound... Better find that lift…' Icarus thought.

He was slowly making his way to the lift. On the way, he noticed a case, which provided him with some space to hold his supplies.

'I'm lucky enough to find this case... My pockets are too small to store supplies.' He thought.

He eventually arrived at the lift and was on his way to the surface. With each passing moment, Icarus felt his legs getting heavy. He realized it was a feeling of dread.

'I don't like this feeling at all... If those corpses were found in that facility, then they might be outside.' He thought with dread.

The lift was at the surface. It looked like a warehouse on the inside. Icarus found a door and opened it. What he saw was a horrifying sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Pandemonium and Outbreak

I do not own anything from any media.

Icarus was outside of the warehouse. What he saw will forever be in his mind. It was a town that was in complete pandemonium. Several flames were shown on abandoned vehicles while the walking dead were nearby. This got him on guard, noticing them.

'I was right... Those things are out from the facility. How did they make their way here?' He thought.

Icarus noticed some rats scurrying about. They had something unusual on them. Their eyes were off-white and bloodshot.

'Those rats must've brought some kind of disease to the people here... They might have caused all this around the town…' He thought.

The rats sniffed out Icarus's scent and were becoming rabid. Some lunge at him, forcing him to cut them in half with his katana in a quick manner. He then stomped on them to make sure they stay dead.

'Nasty little... Whatever they are infected with, it's making them bite the people and turning them into walking corpses... Looks like things won't be easy from here. I hope I have enough bullets to fight through this place.' He thought.

He didn't have the chance to check his inventory via his case. Several corpses were walking towards him.

This prompted him to move back slowly.

'These guys can overwhelm me with large groups... I need to thin their numbers so I can get through them…' He thought.

He began to slice their heads off with the katana. This made him look at the blade in wonder.

'How sharp is this...? With just little strength, I cleaved their heads off like it was nothing…' He thought comically.

Deciding not to ponder for answers, he began to slice the corpses down. While he fought them off, a woman was nearby. She was fighting off the walking corpses with a handgun. Icarus didn't notice her yet.

'Damn it... I can't use my gun at an open area... The sound might attract them…' Icarus thought.

By then, a loud gunshot was heard. This got the attention of the corpses, heading to the source of the sound. He saw the woman fighting the corpses. Some of them were about to attack her from behind. This prompted him to dash quickly and cut their heads off.

"Whoa... That was fast." the woman said in surprise.

"Behind you!" Icarus said.

He then took aim with his pistol and fired. The bullet pierced the head right between the corpse's eyes.

"Nice shooting... Aren't you a bit young to wield firearms?" The woman asked.

'She has a point there... When did I start developing these instincts when I'm carrying a gun…?' Icarus questioned to himself.

"Not the proper time to question why am I armed with a pistol. We have more pressing issues with these things." Icarus said, pointing to the walking corpses.

Icarus took notice of the woman. She was wearing a red, sleeveless jacket with a black bulletproof vest, blue jean shorts, combat gloves and combat boots. Her hair was brown and tied in a ponytail. She had brown eyes.

"I might answer your questions, but I don't know anything about you. For starters, I need to find out what the hell happened here." Icarus said.

"So you don't know what's going on and you're trying to find answers? What on earth happened to you?" the woman questioned.

"All I know is that I woke up in a research facility underground. It's now infested with those walking corpses." Icarus replied, putting the katana back into its sheathe.

"They're called zombies and they infested that place." The woman asked.

"Yeah... Had a rough time making my way out of there... Anyway, who are you?" Icarus questioned.

"Claire Redfield and you?" the woman asked.

"Icarus." he said.

"Icarus? Don't you have a surname?" Claire asked.

"That's the thing... I only woke up on an underground facility with almost no memory. I don't know what that place is when I left. The complex had this octagonal symbol that was red and white." Icarus explained.

"First off, we're in Raccoon City. Second, that's UMBRELLA. It's a pharmacy cooperation that was popular in providing health treatments. My brother found some gruesome details of the organization. What did UMBRELLA do to you…?" Claire asked reluctantly.

"It's not something I would want to explain... They did something to me, but I rather not reveal the details of it yet." Icarus said in a quiet tone.

"Oh... I see... At any rate, we have to keep moving." Claire said.

"Alright. But, what are you looking for in this place?" Icarus asked.

"I'm looking for my brother. He was last seen here about a week ago. His name is Chris Redfield." Claire said.

This got Icarus on his knees, feeling a sudden flashback on his head. It was as though he recalled something but couldn't put it together. This got Claire's attention, noticing his pained expression.

"Icarus! Are you alright?" Claire asked with worry.

"Ugh... I'll be okay. Felt as though my head was splitting. But it oddly felt familiar to me…" Icarus said, shaking his head.

"Try to calm down. That sudden headache is from your amnesia." Claire said.

"At any rate, if your brother was here, he would've left this place by the time these things showed up." Icarus said, pointing to the zombies.

"True, but he's a tough fighter. He taught me how to defend myself. I didn't take much consideration on his training, but I never realized that it would protect me in a zombie problem like this." Claire said.

"We may need to be careful... More of them are starting to appear." Icarus said.

Claire noticed some zombies heading towards her. She quickly took aim with her handgun. Icarus quickly made a stop motion, forcing her to not fire.

"What are you doing, Icarus?" Claire asked with surprise.

Icarus slowly walked forward and slowly pulled his katana out. He then sliced one zombie down, killing it. He then proceeded to slice the others down in a swift motion. Claire watched with awe as Icarus killed the zombies.

"Damn... You know how to fight them pretty well... Why did you stop me from shooting them though?" Claire questioned with suspicion.

"Try not to rely on your gun too much. These things rely on sound to find their prey. If you noticed, their eyesight is no longer useful. That's why some of them trip and fall. Use stabbing weapons or anything quiet to kill them." Icarus said.

"I have two silencers on me. We should use them so we won't attract their attention." Claire said.

"We will need them... Let's keep the noises we make to a minimal." Icarus suggested.

By then, they heard gunshots and explosions. They decided to take a look at the source of the sound. They noticed a male police officer shooting the zombies. The officer was wearing a standard police uniform with the letters RPD on his back. His hair was a modified bobcut. The bangs are parted but they shielded his eyes from the sides. His hair was a blond color and his eyes were blue.

"That guy needs help. We should help him from them." Icarus said, dashing to a running zombie.

He sliced the zombie's head off, shocking the police officer. The officer noticed another zombie behind Icarus.

"Get down!" The officer said.

Immediately, the officer fired his handgun at a zombie on the head. This killed the walking corpse. Another zombie was behind the officer prompting Icarus to suddenly equip his handgun.

"Behind you!" Icarus said, aiming at the zombie.

The officer performed a side roll, allowing Icarus to open fire. The shot killed the zombie. Another zombie crawled near him. This made Claire hurl her knife on the zombie's head.

"Nice." The officer complimented.

"Still can't believe my brother's training helped in this case." Claire said.

The officer took the knife out of the zombie's head. He examined the knife, noticing a star symbol.

"S.T.A.R.S... A Special Force issue knife, no less." The officer said.

"It belongs to my brother. I'm here to find him. I'm Claire Redfield." Claire said to the officer.

"Leon Kennedy. Who is the kid over there?" Leon asked.

"His name is Icarus. He woke up from an underground research facility some time ago. Right now, he has a degree of amnesia, but it appears his muscle memory has yet to fade." Claire explained.

"Harsh... At least he has a good aim." Leon said.

"Leon, try to use a silencer on your pistol. Those zombies are attracted to sound. Keeping quiet will make them blind to us." Icarus said.

"Alright, thanks for the tip." Leon said.

"So, what is happening to this town?" Claire asked.

"No idea... I just arrived here." Leon said.

"In any case, I can't rely on you guys to show me about." Claire said.

"I think it's best to stick together, Claire. Those zombies have large groups around them. It would be a better idea for us to stay close to keep an eye out for any zombies sneaking up to us." Icarus said.

"He's right. Damn, I can't get a signal via radio. We need to head to the police station. We should be able to find out something there." Leon suggested.

"Okay. Let's head there." Claire said.

The trio began to walk their way to the police station.

"So, what's your brother's name?" Leon asked.

"Chris Redfield." Claire answered.

By then, zombies suddenly came into view, startling them.

"What?" Claire exclaimed.

Leon and Icarus noticed several zombies running to her. They quickly took them down with a headshot from their pistols. They then looked around, noticing more zombies coming towards them.

"Damn, they're all over the street! We have to keep moving if we're gonna get some breathing space…" Claire said.

"Where are they all coming from?" Leon asked with surprise.

"They're everywhere...! Watch your backs!" Icarus said.

He then fired his handgun three times. All three bullets pierced the zombies heading to the trio. They all fell at the same time.

"Forget about fighting them off. We'll waste our ammo if we try push them back!" Icarus said.

"Guys, this way." Leon said.

Claire and Icarus followed Leon at an alley. He was trying to unlock a door, but to no avail.

"Damn it, it won't open…!" Leon said, failing to open the door.

"Get back!" Icarus said.

Claire noticed a zombie right at her face. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. Icarus quickly kicked the zombie on the face, pushing it back. He then finished it by shooting is head.

"You ok, Claire?" Icarus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save." Claire said.

The trio turned back from the alley way. They noticed more zombies coming at them.

"Don't tell me there's more of them coming here!" Leon said in surprise.

"The noise from the alley must have attracted them. Any noise loud enough for them to hear will get their attention to anything." Icarus said.

"Got it. How did you figure that ou?t" Claire asked.

"Back in that underground facility... It provided some tips for me on how to survive." Icarus answered.

"Let's hurry." Leon said, running across the street.

Clare and Icarus followed Leon across the street. They then noticed a group of zombies coming to them.

"These things are everywhere…" Icarus said.

"Stay close to me." Leon said.

"More are coming from behind." Claire said.

"We can't thin their numbers out! We have to get some breathing space!" Icarus said.

By then, they heard a struggle occurring near them.

"It's coming from this shop." Claire said.

The trio went inside and were disgusted of what they saw. A zombie was eating a man alive. The victim had his intestines spilling out. The sight almost made them puke.

"Get off of him!" Leon shouted.

"He's eating that man alive!" Claire said in shock.

Leon shot the zombie down. Claire went to the victim to check if he's alive.

"He's dead... We were too late…" She said.

By then, a horde of zombies suddenly appeared from outside. They were banging the glass, trying to find their way inside.

"They're barging their way in!" Leon exclaimed.

Claire and Leon open fired on the zombies. Icarus helped by shooting down two zombies heading towards them. They then heard a radio relaying news.

"The report on Raccoon City disaster is scheduled to be broadcasted again tonight at 8 o'clock. Stay tuned for answers." The radio announcer said.

The trio then noticed they were in a gun shop.

"Let's scavenge up whatever firepower we can find" Leon said.

"Leon's right. We need guns to help increase our survivability against the zombies with these weapons." Icarus said.

Leon was able to find a 12-gauge shotgun. Claire found an HK MP5 machine gun. Icarus was able to find a modified Uzi. While scavenging, they also reapplied themselves with ammo.

"We were lucky to find this gun store... I only had about one more clip on my pistol." Icarus said.

"That's rather risky right now... What would you do without a gun?" Leon asked.

"I got this…" Icarus said, showing the katana.

"Fair enough. You'll need a combat knife for personal range. Take this one." Leon said.

"Thanks." Icarus said.

By then, several groaning sounds came by. Immediately, the trio turned and noticed several zombies coming in to the gun store.

"We have to get out of this store!" Claire said.

"Let's head out from the back!" Leon said.

The trio quickly walked their way to the backside of the gun store. By the time they left the premises, Leon barricaded the door to keep the zombies off. Claire was in complete shock of the events happening before her.

"What on Earth is happening to this town!? Just how did those things suddenly spread so quickly?" Claire asked frantically.

"Hey I'm a rookie cop... Don't ask me, I just got here…" Leon said.

The trio then smelled something foul. It made them cover their noses up.

"Ugh... What is that? Do you smell that!?" Claire said.

"We smell it... Smells like something's rotting here…" Leon said.

"It reeks." Icarus commented.

The trio was slowly walking their way through the alley.

"Keep your guard up you two. They might be here…" Leon said.

The trio was slowly treading across the alley. In an unexpected moment, several zombies rammed a nearby fence, startling Icarus and Claire.

"Guess they like you two." Leon joked.

"Not funny!" Icarus commented.

The trio noticed several bodies lying on the alleyway. They kept their guard up. A van was parked up ahead, blocking their way out.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Icarus asked.

They heard what sounded like animal paws running on the street. By then, several dogs appeared. Their appearance was horrible to the trio. They looked mangled and bloodied with bits of their flesh torn off. Their eyes were also off-white and bloodshot.

"Those dogs are infected...! Shoot them down!" Icarus said.

He quickly took aim with his pistol and fired at their legs. They all fell to the ground, unable to walk. He then euthanized them with his katana. By then, the bodies the trio saw suddenly stood up.

"These guys were supposed to be dead! How the hell they can still be alive!?" Claire questioned in shock.

The trio then heard the nearby fence rattle. The zombies at the other side were able to open the gate and charged in. Leon and Claire retaliated, shooting them in the head with their pistols.

"It's clear. Let's head to the Police Station." Leon said.

"Right... How come those things attack humans...? That man in the gun shop…" Claire asked.

"Let's not think about that. We need to focus on surviving this hell." Leon said.

"We're not the only ones left alive, are we?" Claire questioned.

"Only way to find out is to head to the station... There's bound to be a person or two still alive out there." Leon said.

"Good call on that, Leon." Icarus said.

By then, they heard a noise above them. They looked up and noticed a body that fell from the roof.

"What the...!? Where did the body come from!?" Icarus said.

"Look out! There's more coming!" Leon said.

The trio noticed a fuel tank nearby. Icarus felt the urge to shoot it, which made him do so. Upon shooting the fuel tank, it exploded, killing the zombies.

"Nice shooting, Icarus." Leon complimented.

"Thanks. Let's move from this spot and find shelter. The explosion caused a loud echo that attracted them." Icarus said.

The trio continued to travel across the alleys. They were climbing up on a fire escape to travel across the rooftops. Eventually, they heard an announcement.

"Everyone in this vicinity must evacuate to the Raccoon City Police Station immediately. An emergency evacuation has been initiated and a rescue team is on its way."

"Looks like we got luck on our side. We might find some survivors if we're able to head to the police station." Icarus said.

"Nice to hear a human voice out there." Leon said.

They noticed a couple of pigeons acting strangely. Icarus noticed the characteristic zombified eyes.

"Those birds are infected! Don't let them get to you!" He warned.

The small flock of birds began to charge at the trio. Icarus sliced them down with his sword. Another flock suddenly flew by.

"It's too dangerous to travel via rooftop...! We have to go back down to the street!" Leon said.

They were heading down to the street. A couple of zombies were blocking their way.

"Get out of our way…" Icarus said coldly.

He fired at the zombies in quick succession. This surprised Leon and Claire.

"I'm not gonna ask how you were able to kill them so quickly." Leon said in surprise.

"I'll explain when we get to the police station." Icarus said.

The trio made their way across the alley, noticing the bodies.

"Careful... Don't make any sounds. They will strike at any time…" Leon whispered.

The trio slowly and quietly made their way across the alley.

"This is like a horror movie." Leon commented.

"Normally one doesn't need to do this many stunts in a horror movie." Claire retorted.

"Alright... If we can make our way through this area, the Police Station is nearby." Leon said.

The trio opened the alley gate, noticing the area around them.

"It's quiet... TOO quiet…" Icarus said.

"It is, but this place is in complete ruins." Leon said.

"Could the people here be evacuated?" Claire questioned.

"I don't think so... A town this size would take time to evacuate. Unless there was preparation for an evacuation hours ago, I'd say chances of that are growing slim." Icarus said.

"Way to point out the facts, Mr. pessimistic... Anyway, the police station is about 2 blocks from here." Leon said, trying to amuse Icarus.

"Let's hurry though. I don't like this feeling at all…" Icarus said.

They then heard groaning noises to their left. Icarus quickly shot the zombies down. He then noticed a plant.

"Hey guys, check out this plant." Icarus said, showing them the plant.

"That's a healing herb from the Arklay Mountains. Good eyes, Icarus. We can use that to treat our injuries." Claire said.

More groaning sounds were heard. Icarus noticed and looked back.

"We got more zombies heading our way from behind." Icarus said.

Claire noticed a couple of infected dogs heading to them.

"They're everywhere!" She commented.

Claire shot the dogs down while Icarus fired at the zombies. One zombie was able to sneak its way to Leon and held him in a struggle.

"Leon!"

Icarus immediately sprang into action and stabbed the zombie through its head with the combat knife.

"I owe you one." Leon said.

By then, more zombies were coming near them. Some were coming from a local cafe.

"This area was clear a minute ago...!" Claire commented.

"Guess they're learning how to adapt…" Icarus joked.

"Don't try to make sense of it." Leon commented.

Several zombies began to walk their way to them.

"This is taking a long time. There's too many zombies." Leon said.

"He's right. We'll be wasting out supplies if we continue firing at them. Let's just go." Leon said.

"Urgh... They just don't let up... These things are blocking our way to the police station." Icarus said.

The trio fired at the zombies to kill them. Icarus reloaded his handgun after they took care of the zombies.

"How much ammo does your 9mm take?" Leon asked.

"This 9mm was customized. It can hold up to 50 bullets." Claire said.

"Damn. You're lucky to find a pistol like that." Leon commented.

"Survivor's luck, one would say." Icarus said.

The trio noticed a barricade near the police station.

"Damn it! The barricade's broken…!" Leon said.

"That can't be good." Icarus said.

"There it is! The Raccoon City Police Department." Leon said.

"Finally, we can catch a breather from these zombies." Icarus said.

"Tell me about it." Claire commented.

By then, Icarus smelled something on the street.

"Guys, do you smell that…?" He asked.

Leon took a whiff and had a shocked expression.

"That's gasoline! Run before the bus explodes!" Leon said.

Claire and Icarus dashed away from the gasoline on the street. A nearby fire ignited it, causing a chain reaction. The moment the flames touched the bus, it exploded, disorienting Claire and Icarus. Their hearing was lost for a few seconds. Leon was firing at the zombies to provide recovery time.

"Claire, Icarus! Are you two alright!?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. A bit disoriented but I'm fine." Claire said.

"Same with Claire." Icarus said.

By then, Icarus noticed several zombies behind Leon.

"Heads up, Leon!" Icarus said.

Icarus immediately fired his 9mm at the zombies. The trio took notice of some zombies that were ignited. They watched as the zombies moved towards them slowly before collapsing.

"That's interesting... Looks like burning them will take them out in the long run." Icarus said.

"It seems so. Let's head to the station before more of them showed up." Leon said.

They made their way to the Police Station and arrived at its premise. The trio noticed the zombies immediately.

"They're even here!?" Leon said with shock.

"We got two paths we can use. They won't be easy either way." Icarus said.

"Let's fight through the courtyard." Leon said.

The trio fired at the zombies, making their way to the entrance. They then noticed several infected birds.

"Not these things again…" Leon said.

They shot the birds down as they made their way to the entrance.

"Let's hurry. We can't stay out here." Claire said.

By the time they made it to the entrance, two infected dogs appeared.

"I'm getting tired with these zombified animals!" Icarus said.

He quickly unsheathed his katana and began slicing them down. Leon and Claire noticed another pair behind them. This made Icarus dash to them and decapitate them. Several zombies began to walk their way to the open fence.

"Great... They're coming in from all directions." Leon said.

"They just keep coming!" Claire said.

The trio fired at the zombies, killing them.

"Thank God... At least the station is secure." Claire said.

"Yeah. We'll need a break after what we've seen. It's going to be a long night. Plus, we have questions to ask you, Icarus." Leon said.

"As promised, I will answer them." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Realizations and lost hope

Leon, Claire and Icarus were inside the Police Station. They were walking their way inside the foyer. Claire noticed a police officer on the floor.

"Look. Who is that?" She asked.

The trio raced to the injured police officer. Leon went to check the officer's condition.

"Hey, are you alright?" Leon asked.

The officer raised his handgun in response.

"Who the hell are you guys?" The officer asked with a grunt.

"Whoa, easy there... We're not zombies so don't shoot". Icarus said.

The officer calmed down. He then noticed Leon.

"Oh... The rookie. Quite a surprising welcome party, huh?" The officer joked.

"What is your name?" Leon asked.

"Marvin Branagh. I'm the senior officer that's supposed to be your boss." the officer said.

"Officer Branagh, you have a lot of injuries. You need some help." Icarus said.

"Don't worry about me, kid. Listen Leon... You have to go help the others…" Marvin said.

"What about you?" Claire asked.

"I'll be okay." Martin replied.

"We'll be back here." Leon said.

"Now would be a good time to answer our questions, Icarus." Claire said.

"Good call. Tell me... Why are you so adept with guns and where did you come from?" Leon asked.

"First off, I last recalled awakening in an underground facility. According to Claire, I saw the symbol of UMBRELLA all over the place. I had no idea why I was there, but the people working there did something to me." Icarus said.

"What did you mean that they something to you?" Claire asked.

Icarus sighed, knowing what he has to reveal. He took off his coat and shirt, leaving his back bare for all to see. From his back, a pair of black wings appeared, shocking Leon and Claire.

"What the hell!? Are you some kind of experiment UMBRELLA made!?" Leon exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down... I don't know the exact reasons, but I did find a name. The room where I was in had this name called 'PROJECT ICARUS'." Icarus said.

"PROJECT ICARUS...? That must be something UMBRELLA would do. Also, I noticed that you don't have memories of your time." Claire said.

"The project could've been the cause. I have almost no memory of my former life. I can't even remember my name... All I know is how to fight…" Icarus said.

"Then the name you have now... It's based off of what the project labeled you." Claire deduced.

"Yes... Everything has a name, unless you want to call me a monster." Icarus said with a retort.

"Sorry about that. So... That project UMBRELLA has been working on... It basically gave you wings in the likeness of a crow. Quite a sick way for UMBRELLA to make something like this." Leon commented.

"I know. Not to mention, these wings are biologically a part of me. Whatever they touch, I feel. Don't bother asking if I could fly. I have no experience with them." Icarus said.

"Well noted, but you may need to practice how to." Leon said.

"At any rate, let's look around the station. Officer Branagh told us to find any survivors in this building." Claire said.

"Alright. Let's go." Icarus said.

The trio went to the information section of the police building. They were rather cautious, due to the recent experiences they had.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Leon called out.

This made them on edge, feeling the suspense in the air. They walked behind the information booth, noticing a door. Leon walked toward it and opened it. A sound of animals crawling on glass caught their attention.

"Did you hear that?" Icarus asked.

Leon and Claire looked to where they last heard the noise.

"What the hell was that?" Claire asked, feeling spooked.

Leon noticed the corridor was bloodied. He looked disgusted of the sight.

"What is this?" He said, looking at the walls.

Icarus and Claire noticed several claw marks on the walls. They looked as though a bear scratched the walls with little effort.

"My God…" Claire said in shock.

"Shh... There's something crawling in here." Leon whispered.

The trio noticed a blood trail on the floor.

"This trail's fresh... That means something is still in here." Claire deduced.

"Whatever that killed the people here, it's probably agile. Those marks we saw on the walls suggest it can climb on walls." Icarus said.

By then, a figure suddenly appeared in Claire's peripheral sight. She had little time to react as a creature suddenly rammed her down.

"Claire! Are you alright?" Leon asked.

"What the hell was that and where did it go?" Icarus said, readying his pistol.

Icarus noticed what appeared to be a sticky fluid coming from the ceiling. He looked up and saw a grotesque creature. It appeared to be skinned, but it had sharp claws on its hands and feet. It has an exposed, human brain and a long tongue.

"What the...!? That's one ugly monster." Icarus said, shooting it down in rapid speed.

The creature made a bloodcurdling scream and collapsed to the floor, dead. The trio quickly made their way to another corridor.

"Those things are using the air vents to get across! We have to get out of here quickly!" Claire said.

Leon and Claire notice the corridor had most of its windows were barricaded. This forced them to move slowly, expecting anything to come up to them. Icarus followed along till several arms suddenly popped out of a barricaded window.

"Damn zombies! Get off of me!" Icarus exclaimed.

He kept his distance away from the window, despite being pulled from the zombies. He unsheathed his katana and swiftly sliced their arms off.

"I hate it when they pop up…" Icarus commented.

Soon, several zombie arms came up from the barricaded windows. This caused Icarus and Claire to briefly jump from the encounters.

"It's alright. The barricades are holding them off." Leon said.

"Easy for you to say... These guys just keep popping out from the windows." Icarus said, making Leon and Claire chuckle.

"Ergh... These things are everywhere…" Icarus said.

By then, several zombies came up to the trio. Most of them were former police officers. One of them managed to grapple on to Claire. Icarus responded by performing a straight punch. He then finished the zombie with a back flip slash. The zombie stood for a few seconds till both its left and right side, split apart.

"That was nasty... Nice reflexes though, Icarus." Claire said.

By then, the strange creatures came up to the trio. This prompted Icarus to use his katana to fight it off. He then noticed an exposed heart on the creature.

'If I can take advantage of its agility, I might slash that thing's heart out. That should kill it…' Icarus thought.

He then dashed forward to the creature. It responded by attempting to leap at him. Icarus slid on the floor and plunged the katana on the creature's heart. It writhed in agony before collapsing, dead.

"Talk about killing that thing with style." Claire said.

"It's no longer safe to stay in the police station. Let's find any fellow survivors and get the heck out of here" Leon said.

The trio walked through the corridor, encountering another creature. Icarus quickly slashed the creature's body clean. Its upper body slowly slid before it fell off.

"Nice one." Leon said.

Leon then walked towards the door, ready to open it.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

Icarus and Claire nodded. Leon opened the door slowly. The trio noticed several bodies on the floor. There was a staircase nearby.

"Those lickers must've gotten this area too." Icarus said.

"'Lickers'? Are you referring to those ugly creatures?" Claire asked.

"Yeah... Their tongues are pretty long, not to mention sharp looking. If the people of UMBRELLA named them like that, I shouldn't be surprised." Icarus retorted.

Claire and Leon chuckled. They then noticed three zombies coming to them.

"Let's head upstairs. We might find a person surviving." Leon said.

They walked up the stairs, taking notice of the corpses near them. They didn't want them to suddenly jump up and attack them.

"It's too quiet…" Claire said.

"Yeah. I don't like this." Leon said.

By then, several zombies suddenly came by. The trio quickly fired at them.

"This is insane." Leon said with mild shock.

They were about to open the door to the next room. A zombie suddenly surprised them, but Icarus quickly stabbed its heart with the katana. He finished it by shooting its head with the 9mm handgun.

"Let's be careful now... These guys will be appearing from any corner we haven't seen yet. Watch for any corpses too." Icarus said.

"Seems like you already know about how they act." Leon said.

"I woke up in a research facility when the outbreak started. It's not something an everyday person would experience. Plus, I've been stuck there for God knows how long." Icarus retorted.

"Point taken there... Let's hurry and find any survivors." Leon said.

Upon opening the door, they saw a girl walking in the corridor.

"Is that a girl...? Hey, wait!" Claire said.

Claire rushed to the girl, but a licker interrupted her progress. Icarus used his combat knife to impale the creature's heart, killing it.

"I really hate these things... They're more dangerous than zombies…" Icarus commented.

"Let's go! We have to catch up to that girl!" Claire said.

More lickers appeared from behind. This got the trio on guard.

"Forget about them! Find the girl, quickly!" Leon said.

The trio managed to catch up, only to notice a zombified police officer heading to her. Icarus shot the zombie down, saving the girl. The girl ran off, scared.

"Kid, wait! It's not safe for you to run here!" Icarus called out.

They began to go after the girl. They noticed a crawl space from a barricaded door, which the girl used to squeeze through.

"I'm gonna bust the door open. Watch my back." Leon said.

The trio quickly followed the girl, noticing her at the right.

"It's too dangerous! Please come back!" Claire called out.

"Why is she running away from us?" Leon questioned.

"She's a kid and she's afraid of what happening." Icarus said.

The trio continued chasing the girl, trying to ward off the zombies that were near her.

"Watch out!" Claire called.

A zombie managed to grapple the girl. Icarus quickly used his 9mm handgun and shot it at its head. The zombie was pushed back from the force of the bullet.

"Need to reload." Icarus said.

Icarus reloaded his handgun. He then handed several magazines of pistol ammo to Leon and Claire.

"Take my extra ammo." Icarus said.

"Thanks." Leon said.

"Much appreciated." Claire said.

The trio quickly reloaded their guns and followed the girl. They then heard the girl scream. This prompted them to catch up, only to notice a corridor with zombie hands. The trio couldn't move, due to how narrow the path was. They had to wait for the arms to retract. Unfortunately, several zombies were behind them. Leon, Claire and Icarus open fired on them, providing breathing space. The girl eventually took off.

"Please wait! It's too dangerous for you to run alone! Come back!" Claire said.

Claire took the chance to run, only to trip from a licker that landed on the ground. Icarus jumped up and pierced the creature's head, killing it.

"I'm getting tired with them…" Icarus said.

"Where did she go?" Claire asked frantically.

"We lost her trail…" Leon said.

By then, a zombie managed to hurl itself into the police station due to a weak barricade. Icarus quickly took aim and killed it with a headshot. The trio heard something coming from behind.

"Guys, we got more lickers behind us! Run!" Icarus said.

The trio was back to the information room. They looked carefully, trying to find the girl.

"She's not here. Let's keep looking for her and quickly." Leon said.

"I agree." Claire said.

By then, a licker suddenly appeared from the information desk. It took the trio by surprise. Before they had any chance to retaliate, the licker quickly jumped to Icarus and slashed his torso, making him grunt in pain.

"Ugh...! Damn, those claws are sharp." He said.

Leon and Claire fired their guns on the creature's head, which proved to be rather thick. It took about 6 shots for the creature to collapse, dead.

"Are you alright, Icarus?" Claire asked.

"Yeah... The cut wasn't deep, but it did nick me pretty good." Icarus said.

Icarus used the herb he found earlier to heal himself. He found supplies from his case to ground the herb into powdered form. He then administered the powder into his wound, healing it.

"That feels better... Look out!" Icarus warned.

Two lickers suddenly appeared by breaking through the window. Icarus retaliated by slicing one of them down via decapitation. Leon fired at the last that was about to leap at him on the heart. The creature was writhing in pain till she came up to it and stabbed its heart, finishing it. They made their way back to the foyer of the police station. Icarus noticed Marvin on the floor and walked up to him. Claire followed him as well.

"Officer Branagh, are you alright? We saw a girl pass by here." Icarus said.

Marvin didn't respond. The trio went up to him and noticed his skin looked gray.

"There's something wrong with him. Move away from him…" Leon said.

Claire and Icarus moved back, noticing the gray color on his skin.

"He's dead... He was fine a few minutes ago." Icarus said.

By then, several zombies prowled their way to the trio, forcing them to move near Marvin's body.

"Damn it...! Not now!" Icarus said.

The trio managed to kill the zombies, providing some breathing space. Leon looked despondent, seeing his boss dead. He kneeled at Marvin's body.

"Damn it all. I'm sorry, Marvin." Leon said.

Leon stood up, feeling hopeless. Claire and Icarus noticed this.

"It's awful, but there's nothing we can do... We have to find that girl…" Leon said.

While Icarus and Claire were staring at Leon, Marvin's body was suddenly standing. His eyes were off-white and bloodshot. Icarus noticed this and quickly aimed his gun at the zombified Marvin. Leon and Claire took notice upon seeing Icarus raising his gun.

"Marvin!" Leon said in surprise.

"How the...? He was dead when we got here." Claire said.

"Not him too…" Leon said.

"Don't hesitate! Shoot him down" Icarus said.

Leon equipped his shotgun and fired it at Marvin. The zombified police officer was knocked down from the force, but it was still active. Leon quickly took aim and shot Marvin's head. The head violently exploded and Marvin's body collapsed, finally dead.

"Forgive me, Marvin... It didn't have to turn out like this…" Leon said.

Icarus and Claire sympathized with Leon for his loss. Both provided a reassuring touch on his shoulders.

"We won't be dying from this hell. We WILL make it. If anything from what has happened here, this is UMBRELLA's fault. Whatever they were experimenting on, they didn't take precautions on whatever they were working. If I'm not the only one, they may have also done the same thing to others like me. This disaster will cripple them to the center, but it won't kill them completely." Icarus said.

"You're right, Icarus. UMBRELLA is responsible for this nightmare. They won't get away from this. The US government will respond for what they have done." Claire said.

Leon looked at Claire and Icarus with a smile, seeing them having a strong sense of justice.

"You two can become good officers one day. We'll survive this hellish nightmare. We made it this far, so let's find that girl we encountered earlier." Leon said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Spiraling Chaos.

Icarus, Leon, and Claire trudged their way through the police station, cautious of the zombie threat. Claire was worried about the girl they encountered earlier.

"We have to find that girl… I'm worried of her roaming in this nightmare. What do you guys wanna do? Split up?" She questioned.

"This is not the right thought to think of right now… Splitting up will make us easy targets for the zombies." Icarus said.

"He's right. We should stay close so we can cover each other's backs. I don't want to point my gun on you guys." Leon said.

"We know. Let's focus on finding the girl. We also need to scrounge up supplies as well." Icarus said.

"Good call on that. This place is like a gun shop so we should have an armory here." Leon said.

"Nice." Icarus complimented.

The trio walked into what appeared to be an archives room. Several folders were strewn on the floor, indicating a mass struggle. Several bodies were laying on the floor, prompting the trio to walk cautiously.

"Looks like they tried to fight them off here…" Icarus whispered.

Groaning sounds were heard outside the archives room. This alerted the trio, noticing several zombies walking to the room.

"Leon…!" Claire whispered.

"Damn… How the hell did they hear us?" Leon questioned.

Icarus noticed the papers on the floor, realizing why. However, his thinking stopped when he noticed the bodies in the archives room suddenly standing up. One of them got too close, prompting him to use his katana in reflex. The zombie's head flew on the floor with a loud but dull 'thunk' sound.

"Not good…" Icarus whispered.

"They're coming! We have to get out of here fast!" Claire said.

Icarus had to think quickly, lest he, Leon and Claire get eaten. He decided to do a daring option.

"I'll make a detour… You guys can make your way through while I hold them off." He said.

"Don't do it, Icarus. You won't have a chance." Claire said.

"Easy there kid. Don't go suicidal on me." Leon said.

"Don't worry." Icarus said.

He slowly walked to the zombies on front and began slicing their heads off. Leon and Claire followed Icarus as he cleared a path for them. They were firing their guns at the zombies behind them.

"Out of our way!" Icarus said, rushing to the zombies.

He shoulder tackled one of them, pushing the group of zombies from behind back. This gave him the time to fire his gun on their heads, killing them.

"Let's move. We can't stay here." Leon said.

"Got it." Icarus said.

The trio were at a small hallway. Both sides of the hallway had a door.

"Which door should we take?" Icarus asked.

"Take the one on the right." Leon said.

The trio moved forward, opening the door to see infected pigeons feeding on a corpse. They all took off to the sky before flying to attack. Icarus, taking careful aim, used his 9mm pistol and shot them down.

"Nice shooting!" Leon said.

They noticed several zombies lounging around lethargically. One attempted to climb from the fence, near Icarus. He didn't see the zombie, but he aimed where it was climbing and shot its head without looking.

"This place is like hell on Earth. Whether you're in the station or outside on the streets, it's all the same." Leon commented.

"I don't think this is just the whole situation of it…" Icarus said.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"Zombies are one thing, but those awful creatures we encountered so far may be the tip of the iceberg. We'll probably find more like those creatures we saw. I told you about that research facility that I woke up in, remember? It had some kind of spillage that caused this whole thing." Icarus explained.

"Save the explanation for later. If we get out of this place a live, we'll share it to the world." Leon said.

"We have to find that girl and fast." Claire said.

"Agreed." Icarus nodded.

The trio walked their way up to the second floor, seeing a door. Icarus heard a noise from nearby and saw a couple of infected birds ready to attack.

"Heads up!" Icarus said.

The trio began firing at them. One of the birds was about to attack Icarus, causing him to move his left arm in reflex. From his left arm, a screen of light appeared. This got Leon and Claire in complete surprise, seeing the screen of light appear on Icarus's left arm.

"Whoa… Was that light?" Leon said in questioning surprise.

"How are you doing this, Icarus…?" Claire said.

"I don't know how… All I though was defending myself against that infected bird. Something within me, from what UMBRELLA did to my body, must have responded to it." Icarus said, uncertain.

"It's probably from your subconscious. We'll worry about this later, for we have a little girl to find." Claire said.

"Alright… I'll try to support you guys with this new ability." Icarus said.

The trio went inside the second floor room, seeing two paths.

"Which way, Leon?" Claire asked.

"Let's head to the east hallway." Leon answered.

"Careful Leon. We can't be a righty all the time." Icarus said.

"Good point, but not with a pun." Leon said.

The trio went through the door on the right. Inside, two zombies came into view. Icarus reflexively created a wall of light, pushing them back a decent distance. Leon and Claire shot them in their heads after utilizing their breathing space.

"That takes care of them." Icarus said.

A sound began echoing in the night sky. It was a helicopter from a distance, but the trio couldn't see it.

"Is that a rescue helicopter!?" Claire questioned.

By then, the whole police station began to shake due to a nearby heavy object falling. The trio lost their footing and fell on the floor.

"What the…?" Icarus said.

"What was that!?" Claire said.

"It landed near here." Leon said.

The trio walked cautiously to where the object fell. Dust was blocking their view, but they made their way to the impact site and found a shocking appearance. There was a 2 meter tall person, appearing male. He was a trench coat with matching pants and boots. The skin was a sickly gray and he had off-white eyes. The trio was shocked upon encountering the 'person'.

"What is that…!?" Claire said in shock.

"Did he just come through the roof!?" Leon asked.

"It seems like he did and he isn't friendly!" Icarus said, intercepting a punch from the man.

"Icarus!" Leon yelled.

"Don't worry about me! Let's just run!" Icarus said.

Icarus, Leon and Claire tried to flee from the man, but two zombies blocked their way. Icarus forced the zombies on the walls to provide a safe passage for Leon and Claire to pass by. The 'person' didn't spare a glance at the zombies, knocking them aside to chase after the trio.

"It's coming after us!" Claire said.

The trio tried to escape it, but they were unable to move, due to expecting zombies. Claire noticed the 'person' approaching her. This caused her sense of balance to be lost, making her tumble on the ground. The 'person' raised both of his fists to perform a hammer strike on her. Icarus summoned his wall of light to block it, but the 'person' pierced it, injuring Icarus's left arm.

"Ugh! Damn… He hits like a tank…" Icarus said painfully.

Leon managed to get Claire up. Icarus tried to feel his arm, but realized it was numb. He couldn't feel it.

'Damn it… Now would be a bad time to have my arm useless right now…' He thought nervously.

The trio were moving at the West hallway but found themselves cornered. The 'person' was walking menacingly at them, intending to kill the trio.

"Doesn't seem like he won't be listening to reason!" Leon said.

"Let's shoot him down!" Icarus said, aiming his pistol with his right arm.

The trio opened fire on the 'person'. It then took a knee to rest from the damage it took. This provided the trio a breather for them to escape.

"Run! Now!" Leon called.

"What the hell was that thing!? It even got through Icarus's wall of light!" Claire said in shock.

"He's a monster, no questions asked! Icarus, is your arm alright!?" Leon asked.

"It's numb, but I don't think it's broken… Bastard skinned me though." Icarus said.

"Alright… We need to find that girl, quickly. We can't waste any time here." Leon said.

The trio then heard what sounded like wood being forced apart from an explosion. When they turned to look behind, they saw the 'person', now recovered from his recent battle.

"Oh damn…" Icarus said.

Leon used his 12 gauge shotgun and shot the 'person's' head. The 'person' staggered after taking a face full of buck shot. He then collapsed, taking a knee.

"That seemed to exhaust him… Let's hurry and find that girl!" Icarus said.

The trio briefly moved till they were blocked by a wall of fire.

"We can't get through without getting burned by those flames!" Claire said.

Leon then noticed the 'person' walking to him. He was anticipating the punch he was about to get but Icarus managed to conjure up a wall of light, blocking the punch.

"Icarus, don't stress yourself!" Leon said.

"Don't take too much damage, Leon. I have a limit to how much I can hold the shield." Icarus said, clearly exhausted.

Leon shot two buck shots on the 'person's' head. Although the head was relatively intact, the 'person' was forced to take a knee from the heavy damage.

"Use the fire sprinkler!" Leon said.

Claire wasted no time and shot it. Water poured on the fire, weakening it. The fire shrank down, allowing the trio to continue moving.

"It's clear. We can go now." Leon said.

The trio quickly moved before the sprinkler lost its effect. The fire reignited, acting as a barrier against the 'person'. This gave Claire the chance to apply the green herb they acquired earlier on Icarus's wound. Much to her surprise, the wound healed instantly.

"Your wound healed up…" Claire said with surprise.

"Regeneration from treatment… One thing that makes me less human…" Icarus complained disdainfully.

"Don't worry about it. Is your arm back?" Claire asked.

Icarus shook his arm, feeling no pain or numbness.

"Yeah. Good as new." Icarus said.

They then heard the girl scream. This caused the trio to rush to the next room. It was another archives room, except looking older than the last one. They noticed the girl looking at a zombie.

"Get down, kid!" Icarus said.

Icarus quickly shot the zombie, but the girl fled in terror. More zombies came, prompting Icarus to slice their heads off.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Claire called out.

The girl fled to a different section and screamed, causing Icarus to move quickly. He stopped a zombie from attacking the girl by using a wall of light, allowing Leon and Claire to shoot it down. One more zombie was behind them, allowing Icarus to shoot the zombie down. This provided the team for the trio to talk to the girl.

"It's okay now. You're safe." Icarus said.

"He's right. Do we look like a monster to you?" Claire asked to the girl.

The girl shook her head, but she was fidgeting due to the experience she had.

"My name is Claire. What's your name?" Claire said.

"Sherry…" The girl responded.

"That's a nice name… These two are my friends who helped me in this nightmare." Claire said, pointing to Leon and Icarus.

"My name is Leon." Leon introduced.

"I'm called Icaurs." Icarus said.

"Don't you have a last name?" Sherry asked to Icarus.

"As strange as it sounds, I don't. I've forgotten a lot about myself, but I'm lucky to make it this far." Icarus said in a cheerful tone.

This got Sherry to giggle in response. Leon and Claire had a brief respite, seeing Icarus treating Sherry with care.

"How did you have that name, Icaurs?" Sherry asked him.

"It was because I woke up in what looked like a research facility. The whole place is filled with 'them' now so I don't need to go back there. However, the people that worked there did something to me…" Icarus said.

"What did they do to you?" Sherry asked.

Icarus revealed his wings to Sherry, surprising her.

"Are those wings? Are you an angel…?" Sherry asked, amazed to see the wings.

"They are wings, but I'm not a true angel. I look like one, but it feels weird." Icarus said.

"Now that I think about it, you have been using the light around us to create shields. How is that possible?" Leon asked.

"I don't know how… All I did was think of a wall and the light somehow responded, making that shield. I'm still trying to figure out how to use it in combat." Icarus said.

By then, two figures walked in to the small room. Leon, Claire, and Icarus responded by pointing their guns at them. The two figures also pointed their guns at them in response.

"Thank God we found more survivors…" Icarus said with some relief.

The two figures in question were a male and a female. The female was wearing a close-fitting blue top that goes to about hip level. It has two seams down the front for a great fit. Her skirt is black with a grey/brown line running around the bottom. It's very short, coming to about mid-thigh length. Her boots are black leather, have thick soles and is three-quarters in length. She wears a black utility belt with pouches on the left boot. Attached to this is a single leg holster on her right side. At times during the film she also wears a shoulder holster with a gun at her left side. Her hair was brown, in a bobbed style, parting from the sides. The male in question was wearing a green fatigue shirt and a black tactical vest with the Umbrella logo displayed predominantly on the back.

"Who are you guys?" Leon questioned.

"Settle down, officer. I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team." The woman said.

"S.T.A.R.S. huh? I think this person may know about your brother, Claire." Leon said.

"Claire? As in Claire Redfield?" The woman asked.

"How do you know my name?" Claire asked cautiously.

"I'm Jill Valentine, friend and partner of S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield." Jill introduced.

"Jill Valentine? I heard about you from my brother. Do you know where he is?" Claire asked.

"Regrettably, I don't know… He's good in hiding his tracks." Jill said.

Claire frowned in response. However, Icarus had a serious expression on his face upon seeing the logo on the male's clothing near Jill.

"Settle down, kid. No need to act irrational." Jill said to Icarus.

"I'll be acting irrational due to what UMBRELLA did to me." Icarus said.

"What did UMBRELLA do to you?" Jill questioned.

"This…" Icarus said, showing his wings.

"Whoa… I've seen some messed up things, but seeing this makes it worse…" The man said.

"Tell me about it… It seems you don't know the real threat from them." Icarus said, calming down.

"All water under the bridge… I'm Carlos Olivera, just a mercenary hired from UMBRELLA to clean up the outbreak." Carlos introduced.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Jill asked.

"We were looking for survivors till we found this girl." Leon said, pointing to Sherry.

Sherry was interacting with something on the wall. Claire was curious as to why.

"Where are you going?" She asked to Sherry.

"My mommy and daddy's lab is in the basement from here." Sherry said.

"We should help her." Icarus said.

"Right. Let's go." Claire said.

The trio now had Carlos and Jill with them. Jill was wielding a Baretta 92, while Carlos was wielding a M141 carbine. The group went in the elevator, which took some time for them to talk.

"So how did you guys end up in this outbreak?" Jill questioned.

"I ended up driving in town, only to see zombies." Leon said.

"Woke up in a research facility and stumbled upon Claire when I was looking for a way out." Icarus said.

"I was looking for my brother till I met Leon and Icarus." Claire said.

"How about you guys?" Leon asked.

"Just got hired from UMBRELLA to fight off the outbreak." Carlos said.

"I came back from the Arklay Mountains." Jill said.

Leon had a despondent, yet shocked expression on his face upon hearing Jill's response.

"You guys were sent to investigate the macabre case out there? What happened to your team?" Leon asked.

"I was the only survivor with Chris Redfield." Jill said.

'Damn… Thank God I took the job for Raccoon City.' Leon thought.

"So how did you guys get here though? It looked as though you two were being chased." Icarus asked.

"Oh, we were chased alright. We were chased by some kind of monster about two meters tall, only it looked very disgusting." Carlos explained.

"We had our own monster chasing us around the police station. The one we had was more human looking." Claire said.

The elevator eventually arrived at the basement. The group walked cautiously through the underground hallway. While surveying the area, they heard a noise and looked back to see a Licker.

"Damn it… Those things again…" Jill said.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones who encountered them. Aim on their heads to flip them so you can shoot their heart out." Icarus said.

Sherry panicked in response, moving behind Icarus in response. He created a wall of light to protect her in response. Leon managed to shoot the Licker's head, immobilizing it before Jill shot its heart, killing it. However, strange parasitic creatures came at the group. Icarus fired his gun at them causing them to explode.

"You okay, Sherry?" Icarus asked.

"I'm okay." Sherry responded.

The group then heard some disturbance near them. Leon quickly aimed his gun at a nearby door in response.

"Shh… I heard something here…" Leon whispered.

The group opened the door to see a man holding a butcher knife, near a female corpse. The corpse was laying on an operating table.

"Isn't she beautiful?" The man questioned.

The group could tell the man was psychotic as he walked around the dead woman with the butcher knife on his hand.

"I was planning to stuff her…" The man said.

"Chief Irons?" Leon asked.

"So you know him too." Jill said.

Irons looked at the group then at the knife.

"You guys prowling around at a time like this… You're after G, are you not?" He questioned.

"'G'? What do you mean by that?" Icarus asked.

"Don't play dumb with… You…! You're Project ICARUS!" Irons said.

"What do you know about the project UMBRELLA did to me?" Icarus asked.

"You were created in hopes of wiping out the horror of bioterrorism by Dr. Birkin. However, you were the only candidate to survive the experiment." Irons said.

"I don't understand… What purpose was I created for?" Icarus asked, confused.

Irons ignored Icarus, setting his sight on Sherry.

"You… Aren't you Dr. Birkin's…?" Iron said, before grunting in pain.

Irons began to convulse horrifically, causing him to vomit out a sticky fluid. The group was unnerved from what was happening in front of them.

"No… Why is this happening…!?" Irons screamed.

The group could do nothing but watch as Irons was mutilated by a horrific creature that violently came out of his chest. Its appearance looked humanoid, only a tumor-like growth was shown on the back, giving it a hunchbacked appearance. Its arms were disproportionate: the left was overly muscular while the right looked more human, save for sharp talons. There was little skin on the body, leaving its muscles exposed. It looked similar to a humanoid dinosaur. Icarus vomited upon seeing the grisly transformation.

"How repulsive… Is this what UMBRELLA intends to make? Creatures with such a disgusting and horrific mutations?" Icarus questioned.

This left him mentally taxed, unable to attack. The group noticed this as Icarus fell to his knees in mental conflict.

"Icarus, don't start slipping off like this! We need your help to stop this thing!" Leon said.

Icarus remained unresponsive, unable to see the current threat as his mind got numb. Carlos and Jill readied their weapons to fight the grotesque creature. It slapped the operating table away, narrowly missing Claire.

"Claire! Are you alright?" Leon asked.

"I'm okay. But where did Sherry go?" Claire responded.

"We'll worry about the girl later. We need to stop this thing." Carlos said.

The group open fired on the creature, shooting its large arm. This forced it to move back from the gunfire it took.

"Aim for that arm! Don't let it get close!" Jill said.

Unfortunately, the creature seized the opportunity to target Icarus. It grabbed him with a harsh grip, squeezing him tightly. The creature threw Icarus, who fell into a pit hole. This snapped him back into reality upon realizing he was drowning in a pool of blood.

"I will NOT become UMBRELLA'S experiment!" He shouted.

Icarus open fired at the creature's head. It then recoiled in pain before inclining its head forward, regurgitating the same parasitic creatures.

"So that's where those things came from. How revolting…" Icarus said with disgust.

Icarus equipped his Uzi and began firing at the creature's head. The barrage of bullets forced it to grab him on his legs, allowing the rest of the group to fire at it.

"Let go of me!" Icarus shouted, firing his Uzi into the creature's former left eye.

It reeled in pain, letting him go in the process. This gave Icarus time to regroup.

"Time to put it out of its misery…" Icarus said coldly.

The group kept firing at the stunned creature as they circumvented it. They then noticed an eyeball tumor growing at its side. Carlos open fired at it, causing the creature to flail its arms in pain.

"Looks like that works… Shoot that eyeball!" Carlos said.

Everyone focused their aim at the eyeball, shooting it down. Eventually, the creature could no longer endure the barrage and subsequently collapsed with a death rattle. This left the group to think of what Irons said.

"What is G? What does it stand for?" Leon questioned.

"I don't know what it is… More importantly, Icarus looked as though he was in a mental battle of himself." Jill pointed out.

"You alright there, kid?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine now… Just a personal issue that I had since I saw that…hideous creature." Icarus said.

"You said you won't be UMBRELLA'S experiment… I guess you must've felt afraid of what will happen to you." Leon said.

"Yeah… I thought I would turn into that, but now I already have my path. Enough about me, everyone. The real matter is where did Sherry go?" Icarus asked.

"Good point on that. I'm sure she's still around here somewhere." Leon said.

"Let's get going then. This nightmare is becoming more hellish as we keep moving." Jill said.

"I agree with Jill. We need to find Sherry and fast." Icarus said.

"But what about Chief Irons mentioning about your role from Dr. Birkin?" Claire asked.

"I'm uncertain right now. Maybe the answers will come to me, although not expectantly positive." Icarus said, unsure of what to prepare for.

"Let's go." Leon said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Nightmarish abomination.

The group arrived at what appeared to be the police garage due to a driveway and numerous vehicles being present. They were walking cautiously, not taking any chances of risking any attacks from the zombies or any grotesque creatures. They began to search for Sherry, who disappeared when Irons died from the creature they encountered.

"Sherry, where are you?" Leon called out.

"Sherry, where did you go?" Icarus called out, looking around the vehicles.

"She isn't here…" Jill said.

"How do you know?" Claire questioned.

"Jill's right… Nothing but bodies around this place. Let's keep searching." Icarus said.

"I may not understand what's happening, but after seeing what happened to your chief… This is some fucked up nightmare…" Carlos said.

While the group kept looking, zombies suddenly appeared near the peripheral vision. In response, Icarus equipped his katana and sliced their heads off.

"I'm getting tired of these things popping out like roaches." Icarus complained.

The group immediately pointed their guns to the fallen zombies that lost their heads, courtesy of Icarus.

"No doubt that Sherry must have got through here… We need to hurry." Leon said.

More zombies came from underneath the cars, surprising the group. Carlos open fired on them, killing them.

"Nice one, Carlos." Icarus said.

Before the group continued their search, a gunshot was heard. Several zombified dogs appeared from a nearby hallway. Two of them set their attention to the group. Icarus held his 9mm with careful aim, shooting the dogs on their heads.

"Whoever's here, those dogs are chasing their way. Let's hurry!" Icarus said.

The group stumbled upon a woman, who appeared to be Chinese descent. She was wearing a red dress with matching heels. Her hair was black, shaped in a bob cut style. She was wielding a handgun, shooting down several zombified dogs. One of them was about to bite her, but she kicked it away, causing it to impact on an air duct cover. This left her guard open, allowing the last dog to charge at her. Leon quickly aimed and fired at the dog, saving the woman.

"You alright?" Leon asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. You saved me some bullets." The woman replied, checking her ammo from her handgun.

"I'm Leon. This is Claire, Jill, Carlos, and Icarus. And you are?" Leon said.

"Ada Wong." The woman said.

"Hey, you're a cop aren't you? Do you know of a man named Ben Bertolucci? I'm looking for him." Ada requested.

"Sorry, but I just got assigned here." Leon said.

"What are you doing here, Ada?" Icarus asked.

"Ben has information on regards about this crisis. He also has info on you, Icarus." Ada said.

This got Icarus's attention on what Ada said.

"What information does he have about me? Is there something I need to know?" Icarus asked.

"I don't know exactly, but this is the reason why I'm here." Ada said.

Ada began to walk away from the group. However, Leon was insisting on staying together in a group.

"Wait, Ada!" Leon called out.

Claire scoffed in response, seeing Leon follow Ada. Icarus was getting more questions of himself, but they were more of his role in this fight.

"What is with her!?" Claire mumbled in protest.

"Claire, c'mon." Leon said, attempting to reason her.

She then looked at Icarus, who was starting to have a lapse in another mental attack. Jill and Carlos noticed as well, seeing him look distant.

"Hey, don't suddenly lose yourself in your thoughts, kid. We'll need your help so we can survive this." Carlos said.

This snapped Icarus back into action. He shook his head in response, only to see Ada pointing her gun behind him.

"Behind you!" She said.

Icarus quickly made a wall of light and lunged forward, pushing three zombies back.

"Sheesh…! They have a nasty knack of popping in when we least expect it…!" Icarus commented, aiming his gun at their heads.

He shot two of them down, leaving the last one for himself. He held his katana and swiftly sliced the last one.

"Damn zombies…" Icarus muttered with a huff.

Ada quietly giggled, seeing Icarus complaining of the zombies. Claire also giggled, seeing the boy looked so stressed up.

"Let's get moving already… I'm getting high-strung with those things lurking about." Icarus said.

The group the noticed Ada moving to a different hallway from the police garage. Icarus then felt his instincts kick in, sensing something in the hallway.

"Hold it!" Icarus said, stopping Ada.

Ada paused for a second, seeing Icarus with the katana out. A licker suddenly popped in to view, causing Icarus to respond by slicing it clean in half. Everyone was surprised on what suddenly happened.

"Nice instincts, kid." Jill said.

"I had a feeling one of those 'lickers' was lurking here. I don't know how, but I felt it coming here." Icarus said, clearly surprised on his ability to sense potential threats.

"Looks like we could use that to help prepare ourselves for an ambush. We'll need your instincts if we plan to make it out of this place in one piece, kid." Carlos said.

"Just call me Icarus, Carlos and Jill… I hardly see myself as a human since UMBRELLA made me like this." Icarus responded.

"Thanks for the save, Icarus. I owe you one." Ada said.

Leon decided to voice his instructions to the woman.

"Look, I know we don't know each other well, but we may be the last survivors of this hellish nightmare. We have to work together to increase our chances of survival." He said.

Icarus and Claire then heard a disturbance nearby. They readied their weapons in response.

"Shh… We're not alone…" Icarus whispered.

"Someone or something's there…" Claire whispered.

"No, get away from me! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A male voice screamed.

"Ben!?" Ada said, sounding despondent.

The group heard the male screaming in pain before silence came in. Icarus's heart began to speed up from adrenaline as he heard the horrific scream suddenly end. The others also felt their adrenaline spike up in their bloodstream, making them more alert. They then heard what sounded like heavy footsteps.

"It's coming this way… We have to move back…" Leon whispered.

The footsteps were getting louder… Everyone aimed their weapons in the hallway, feeling the encroaching sensation of fear build up. They noticed a figure lingering in view. The group had a good view of the figure. It was mostly a human male in appearance, but its right side of the upper torso was disproportionate: asymmetrically larger than the rest of the body. The arm in particular was overly muscular. Icarus and Claire got a good glimpse of the arm, seeing what appeared to be a spherical tumor. There were two, smaller vestigial arms growing underneath the right arm.

"What the hell…?" Claire whispered in fright.

The creature growled, searching for any victims in its sight. The group remained silent, holding their breaths to remain as quiet as possible. Eventually, the creature moved to a different section. Its footsteps were heard, growing distant.

"It's okay now. It doesn't know we're here…" Ada said.

Everyone exhaled, albeit quietly. Icarus and Claire both had a shocked expression, seeing the grotesque creature roaming about.

"What the hell was that thing…?" Icarus asked.

"I don't know what it is… This is all new to me…" Ada responded.

"Was that thing the chief?" Claire asked to Leon.

"No, I don't recognize whatever the hell that thing is." Leon answered.

"More importantly, that scream came from Ben…" Ada said.

"We should check it out." Leon said.

"Let's hurry… I don't want to stay here for long…" Jill said.

"I agree…" Carlos followed.

The group slowly made their way in the hallway, wary for anything. There was a small doorway, which lead to a few jail cell blocks.

"This must be…" Ada paused.

"A lockup…" Leon finished.

The group noticed two bodies that were police officers. They kept their watch at the bodies as they made their way to the second cell. Leon went in first to see a body that was slouching on the wall, dead. There was a large bloodstain, indicating the corpse suffered a powerful blow to the head from a blunt weapon.

"Oh God…" Claire said, disgusted of what she saw.

"Seems like he was pelted from a pipe…" Icarus said.

"How can you tell?" Jill asked.

Icarus pointed to where the impact of the pipe was. There was a small indent on the corpse's skull.

"Nice observation, Icarus." Leon said in compliment.

"Thanks. Anyway, we shouldn't stay here too long… Those corpses we saw before this one may have been killed some time ago. Their wounds look like they had their attack longer than this corpse." Icarus pointed out.

The group nodded, knowing not to let their guard down. Ada looked at the corpse for a few seconds.

"Is this Ben Bertolucci?" Leon asked.

"Yes… That's him… Look, there's something on the wall." Ada said, pointing.

The group noticed what appeared to be frantic writing on the wall opposite of Ben's corpse. They partially read what was written.

"It's Ben's last note… It must be during the outbreak, considering he heard strange noises coming from around here…" Leon said.

"He must be talking about the Police Department's involvement with the pharmaceutical enterprise, UMBRELLA." Claire said.

"That's probably what Irons was trying to do… He must have known something in regards of this outbreak, including me and 'G'." Icarus deduced.

"Wait, there's something else." Leon said.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"The station and lower level lab at Umbrella are connected by a sewer." Leon read out loud.

"So, if we can get in the sewer, we should find the access point that'll take us in to the research facility. Maybe we could find some answers of this whole ordeal." Jill said.

The group turned around, only to notice Ada was not with them.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Leon asked.

"Ada? She was just here a few seconds ago." Claire said.

"She must have walked off while we read the message on the wall." Icarus said.

"Let's go to the sewers and fast." Carlos said.

"What about Sherry?" Claire asked.

"I hope for her sake that she hides from those 'things'… I highly doubt she'll be outside. Since she said her parents work in an underground lab, we should find her on the way to the research facility." Icarus said.

The group noticed the first jail cell was clear of bodies.

"Where did the bodies go?" Jill asked.

They then heard groaning sounds. Two zombies suddenly grabbed Icarus, forcing him back on a wall. He retaliated by reflexively creating a spear of light and impaling them. This surprised the group, seeing Icarus using a new power of light.

"Now that could come in handy." Leon said.

"No doubt about that… Anyway, we should hurry to the sewers. We can't afford to waste any more time." Icarus said.

"Ada must have also went to the sewer as well. Whatever she's looking for, it may be what is inside that place." Carlos said.

Before the group could advance, a licker suddenly appeared. This gave the opportunity for Icarus to conjure a spear of light. He hurled it at the creature, impaling its heart.

"I really need to get used to this…" Icarus said.

Another licker showed up and attempted to lunge at the group. Icarus quickly created a shield of light, blocking its attempts. Carlos finished it by firing on its head. The group resumed their way to the sewers. A bunch of zombies suddenly appeared behind them.

"Damn, these things really like to scare us in the least expecting moments…" Icarus commented, slicing the heads off.

The group noticed that the door, where Icarus and Claire last saw the creature walk by, was open.

"Do you think she came this way?" Claire asked.

"Most likely. Otherwise, she would be going in circles." Carlos said.

"I hope she doesn't run in to that monster we saw earlier." Claire said with a shiver.

"I hope not. Whatever it was, we can take our chances of fighting it head-on." Icarus said.

The group noticed another section of the prison. They heard loud barking, alerting them of zombie dogs. A groaning sound was heard behind the group. Leon was caught by a zombie, but Icarus shot the zombie's head down.

"You okay, Leon?" Icarus asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Leon responded.

Another groaning sound was heard, prompting the group to turn to the source of the sound: a zombie. Jill quickly open fired at the zombie, causing its head to explode. More zombies suddenly came in, forcing the group back in the prison.

"This is just like what happened in the Arklay Mountains… The same thing that my whole team encountered in that mansion…" Jill said.

"Worry about what's in front of us…! I'm not turning in to zombie chow!" Claire said, firing at the zombies.

The group killed the zombies before diverting their attention to the zombified dogs. One of them was ramming the prison door constantly. A few bolts suddenly popped loose from the door.

"We don't want to stay here when that door opens…" Icarus warned.

The group quickly moved away, leaving them a few seconds to prepare before the zombified dog suddenly lunged forward breaking the door down. Icarus open fired on the dog with his Uzi, killing it. Another dog suddenly came in from the adjacent prison cell. Claire and Leon quickly used their handguns to kill it.

"There's nowhere else to go except down…" Icarus said, pointing to a manhole.

"Ada must have went down here." Leon said.

"This'll take us down to the sewer." Claire said.

"Let's hurry though. If Sherry also knew about this, she must have went through here too." Leon said.

"Wait, Leon. If Ada did come through here, why would she go alone? Something about that woman bugs me and I don't like it." Claire questioned.

"I'm unsure as to what she needs, but she was looking for a way out. I highly doubt she'll be able to survive on her own." Leon answered.

Claire scoffed in response from Leon's answer.

"Men…" She muttered.

Icarus and Carlos heard the comment. They comically gave her a poker face look before they went down the manhole.

"Women…" They muttered.

This made Jill and Leon snort in response. Claire looked confused, seeing Icarus with a poker face.

######

Carlos and Icarus kept watched as the group climbed down into the sewers. The air had a pungent smell.

"Ugh, it stinks down here…" Claire said.

"No kidding. Let's hurry and get moving. I'm feeling queasy…" Icarus said.

The group slowly made their way in the sewer, before encountering spiders that grew in gigantic proportions. This shocked everyone, seeing the spiders up close.

"This has to be a bad dream!" Claire said in shock.

"Shoot them!" Carlos said.

The group open fired on the spiders. They all collapsed on the ground, dead.

"I'd rather fight zombies than fight spiders…" Claire said.

"Not a good idea to be arachnophobia…" Carlos commented off-handed.

The group heard a screeching sound, only to see two more spiders behind them.

"RUN!" Carlos yelled.

The group had no choice but to retreat, lest they get attacked. They quickly dashed to get some space, allowing them to shower the creatures with bullets.

"We got one more near us, and a bunch!" Icarus pointed out.

Smaller spiders of the ones the group encountered were latching on to them. They tried to shake them off, while focusing on the last giant spider. Icarus channeled his light power in an attempt to get them off from his body. What he didn't expect was a powerful flash of light that literally turned the spiders to dust, once again surprising the group. He immediately conjured a spear of light and hurled it at the last spider, killing it.

"O…kay… I really need to see a doctor after this…" Icarus said.

A zombie suddenly appeared in the fray. Claire quickly killed it by a single shot on the head.

"Was wondering whether or not you guys would pop up." Claire commented.

The group noticed a staircase, only to encounter smaller spiders the size of an adult person's hand.

"God… I'm going to be having nightmares of this whole incident…" Claire said.

Icarus channeled his power to create a powerful flash of light.

"Guys, move back! This might blind you all!" He warned.

He channeled the light, causing it to become a powerful flashbang. The smaller spiders fell on the floor, crumbling to dust. Icarus felt physically exhausted, having used up his stamina.

"Well, at least have an angel on our side." Leon commented jokingly.

This made everyone chuckle in response. They walked up the staircase, encountering a small heard of zombies. Icarus sliced one down, allowing Leon, Claire and Jill to fire upon the rest.

"What is that sound…?" Clare asked.

The group heard something slithering on the floor. They turned back to see the parasitic creatures that the creature that killed Irons vomited out from its body. Icarus shot them down with his handgun.

"Disgusting…" Icarus commented.

More of them suddenly appeared. The group noticed they were lunging at them, prompting them to slice them down with their combat knives.

"Where the hell those things keep coming from?" Leon asked.

"I don't know, but I, sure as hell, don't want to stay here to find out…" Carlos said.

A loud banging sound was heard, alerting the group.

"What was that…?" Leon questioned.

"It sounded like it came from here." Icarus said, walking forward with his handgun ready.

"Is there anybody here?" Leon called out.

They walked till they saw what appeared to be security doors. There was an air vent above the door. Behind it, a familiar voice spoke.

"Leon?" Ada's voice called out.

"Ada, is that you? Are you alright?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. Here. I thought you could use this." Ada said.

A loud banging sound was heard from the vent. It was an S&W M29 revolver.

"Good luck, you guys. This is goodbye." Ada said.

"What? Ada, wait!" Leon called out.

"And she leaves us again…" Claire muttered.

"If she can get out of here safely, then that's all that matters. More importantly, we need to find Sherry." Leon said.

"Leon's right… We have to focus on finding the girl." Icarus said.

"Well, if you're worried about her, we could go after her." Claire relented.

"No, it's fine. We have to find Sherry, so we'll leave Ada for what she needs to do." Leon said.

"Good point." Jill said.

The group slowly walked their way back, encountering more of the parasitic creatures. They immediately knifed them down when they were lunging at them.

"I hate these things…!" Carlos said.

"Wait… If more of these things keep showing up, doesn't that mean that there's one like the mutated Irons nearby?" Icarus questioned.

The group pondered for a moment. The encounters of the parasitic creatures often signaled the potential threat of a creature that Irons mutated into.

"I got a BAD feeling about this…" Icarus said.

The group silently agreed. They then walked into what appears to be a sewer cleaning room. Everyone was silent, keeping guard of what to expect. While making their way across, they encountered the abomination from earlier. It was blocking the group's path. Immediately, the monstrosity grabbed on a guardrail and pulled it clean from the rail's ends.

"What now!?" Leon asked in fright.

The group quickly moved back as it swung the guardrail from its right arm.

"It's that thing again…!" Claire said.

The group then noticed what appeared to be a tumor-like eyeball on the right arm. It was watching them, giving the monstrosity a menacing look. Leon immediately equipped his shotgun, firing at the creature's eye. It caused the creature to recoil, roaring in pain.

'The eye… That tumor-like eye is its weak spot!' Icarus thought.

The creature resumed its attack, moving close to the group.

"Get away from me!" Claire exclaimed.

Claire open fired with her HK MP5 machine gun. The creature reeled from the numerous attacks.

"Guys, aim for that eye! It seems to be its weak spot!" Icarus called out.

Everyone quickly aimed at the tumor eye. The creature quickly responded by raising the guardrail, opting to do a heavy strike. The group quickly dodged from the attack.

"Won't get me that easily!" Leon said.

The group continued firing at the creature's large eye. It moved back in pain from the constant attacks.

"It's working! We can take it down!" Icarus said.

The creature was attempting to make a heavy swing with the guardrail. Icarus, noticing what it was about to do, quickly moved forward. He created a shield of light with his left arm to block the attack. However, it was too strong for the shield to endure. Icarus felt his arm was numb from the blow as he went flying back from the blow.

"Ugh…! Damn that hurts…" Icarus complained.

"Icarus, are you alright!?" Leon asked.

"My arm is numb…" Icarus said.

Leon quickly used his shotgun and pelted the creature with a buckshot to the large eye. It then roared, causing it to look as though it was making its muscles expand.

"We can't beat this thing…! It's too strong!" Claire said.

"What now then!?" Carlos yelled out.

"We have to move and fast!" Jill said.

The creature began flailing with the guardrail. Everyone tried to aim at the eye while it got closer, but it proved inconvenient. Icarus, using his right arm, fired his 9mm at the creature's eye, causing it to stumble.

"Icarus, you can still fight?" Carlos asked.

"I need just one arm to fight this thing!" Icarus shouted.

"Let's hurry to the other side!" Leon said.

The group made their way to the next door, which looked like a small, blast door.

"Damn it… It's locked!" Claire said.

The creature came back to the group prompting them to jump on the sewer cleaning vents. Icarus, in reflex, brought his wings into view. Steam was starting to blow from the vents, allowing him to hover in the air.

"This guy just doesn't give up…!" Icarus said.

The creature tried to shake the group by hitting the vent with the guardrail. Icarus fired his Uzi on the creature, stunning it.

"NOW!" He yelled.

The group jumped to a safe distance from the creature. However, it roared and hurled the guardrail at them. They all dodged, but Icarus couldn't. The rail hit his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Icarus!" The group yelled.

The creature suddenly grew talons from its right arm. It grabbed the unconscious Icarus, prompting Leon and Claire to fire at the creature. The creature staggered, dropping Icarus on the floor, before pulling out another guardrail.

"Let's end this!" Claire said.

The group continued firing at the creature, causing it to stagger near an opening. Carlos aimed with M141 carbine at the creature's side, causing it to stagger into the opening. The creature fell down from the bridge, in the dark abyss.

"We did it!" Claire said.

The group had some respite to relax. However, they heard the bridge starting to groan. The bridge collapsed, causing Leon and Icarus to plunge into the abyss.

######

Leon and Icarus plunged into a large stream, saving them from a fatal fall. Icarus woke up after he fell into the water.

"Ouch… Where are we?" Icarus asked.

"Center your thoughts, Icarus. We're in the sewer looking for the UMBRELLA research facility for Sherry." Leon explained.

"What about that creature we fought?" Icarus asked.

"It's gone." Leon said.

They began walking their way through the watery passage. A loud echo of gunfire got their attention.

'Gunfire…!' They thought.

They raced their way to where the sound came from, taking cover behind a wall. Leon and Icarus immediately noticed Ada nearby.

"Ada?" They said in synchronous.

Ada noticed them and was surprised to see them.

"There's nothing here for you, thief!" A woman's voice called out.

Leon noticed Ada's handgun on the floor. Icarus noticed it and knew Ada would dash to it.

"Don't do it!" Icarus shouted.

"Ada! NO!" Leon shouted.

Ada quickly dashed at her gun, but a stray bullet knocked it away. From a nearby shelf, a woman wearing a lab coat was shown, wielding an H&K P8. She had blonde hair with blue eyes. She aimed at Ada, intending on killing her.

"Farewell…" She said.

Leon and Icarus wasted no time to help Ada. The woman fired two shots. The men quickly jumped and took a bullet. Leon took one on his left shoulder, while Icarus took one on his left leg. Both grunted in response from their injuries. The woman noticed Icarus and was shocked to see him.

"John… It can't be…" She said before fleeing.

Ada was shocked on how far they went to save her.

"Leon, Icarus… Why?" She questioned them.

"There's no point in throwing away your life… Once you die, that's it…" Leon said in pain.

Icarus cried out in pain from the bullet lodged in his leg. He clenched his teeth as he felt the bullet being forced out of his body. His wound then healed, thanks to his regeneration. Ada noticed the regeneration, internally shocked in seeing it.

"Ugh… Leon, are you alright?" Icarus asked.

"He's injured… We need to seal that wound, but we have to remove the bullet from him…" Ada said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Icarus asked.

"Try focusing your light power. It should be able to heal him while I remove the bullet." Ada commanded.

Icarus wasted no time and began to channel light from his hands. Ada began removing the bullet.

"Don't move too much, Leon. You're losing a lot of blood." She said.

"Who was that woman? She was about to kill you." Leon asked to Ada.

"It's my problem, not yours." Ada responded.

"It's not your only problem. I heard what that woman said when we locked eyes. She recognized me, even calling me 'John'. You're not the only one dealing with this, Ada." Icarus said.

"Its okay, Icarus. If she doesn't want to tell anything, don't force it out of her." Leon said.

Icarus relented, focusing on healing Leon.

"Ada, we need to focus on working together. We can't make it out of this nightmare alone." Leon said.

Ada looked down, obviously guilty for having Leon and Icarus for taking a bullet for her.

"You're right, you two… I understand." Ada said.

"Thanks." Leon said.

"We have to find the others." Ada said, holding out her makeup mirror.

Inside the makeup section, a small hidden pocket was shown. There was some surgical tools made for light surgery. A syringe was shown on her right arm.

"What is that?" Icarus asked.

"An anesthetic. This will help in removing the bullet, but it'll leave him numb for some time." Ada said.

She managed to treat Leon's wound, removing the bullet. Ada left Icarus with some bandages to keep the wound safe from infection

"Just stay alive you two. Don't die, Icarus. Leon. I owe you two." Ada said, leaving Icarus to seal the wound from Leon's shoulder.

Leon grunted as he felt his wound closing. Icarus managed to hold a powdered green herb, administering it on the closing wound.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Desperation and realization.

Icarus was supporting Leon after his recovery. His body still felt exhausted.

"You okay there? The anesthetic will wear off soon, so make sure you start moving to get a feel of yourself. That's what Ada said to me." Icarus said to Leon.

"I know… I'll be back in shape. I'm still surprised that you were able to heal me with light." Leon said.

"I'm surprised of that, but that did garner suspicion… How did Ada know about that…?" Icarus asked.

"We'll find out later on. For now, let's regroup with Claire, Jill, and Carlos." Leon said.

"I know. Wish my arm would get back to normal though…" Icarus said.

"Is your arm alright?" Leon asked.

"Not quite…" Icarus said, showing his left arm suffering from edema.

"Hang on… This'll help you with that arm." Leon said, creating an improvised medical sleeve for him.

The duo kept walking at a slow pace, making sure to watch their step. Icarus made sure not to stress Leon from his wound. From a corner, Claire, Jill and Carlos came by.

"Leon! Icarus!" Claire said, relieved to see them.

Claire noticed Leon's police uniform was stained with blood.

"What happened?" Jill asked.

"A woman in a lab coat shot me… She was trying to aim at Ada." Leon said.

"Another survivor? Where is she?" Jill asked.

"I don't know… She disappeared as soon we locked eyes. That woman seemed to recognize me…" Icarus said.

"How so?" Carlos asked.

"She called me, 'John.' I'm just confused at this point." Icarus said.

"Were you shot as well?" Jill asked him.

"Yeah, took one on my left leg. My body just healed from the injury…" Icarus said.

"Looks like we have a lead to know what you are, Icarus. Maybe we might also find more answers for you." Jill said.

"Yeah… I also discovered a new ability, thanks to Ada…" Icarus said.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"While she was treating Leon's injury, she told me I can heal injuries with the power of light." Icarus said.

"Now that can help in case we are running low on our med supplies. These abilities that you are showing may help us in getting out of this nightmare, Icarus." Jill said with a smile.

"Thanks, Jill." Icarus said.

"Guess that means that Ada is on our side. Lucky for us." Claire said with a hint of jealousy.

"We're lucky, otherwise we would have lost Leon." Icarus reprimanded.

"Good point. Anyway, we need to find Sherry. The situation is getting worse." Claire said.

The group began to walk their way through the watery passage. It was dark with few of the lights being operational, making the group nervous.

"Let's be careful here… We don't want to get ambushed." Icarus warned.

"How about making a flashlight?" Carlos suggested.

Icarus thought it out and decided to conjure a spear of light. The hallway was illuminated by the spear.

"Let's hurry. I don't know how long I can keep the spear from disappearing." Icarus said.

"Nice thinking there, Carlos." Jill complimented.

The group began to tread through the water, taking extra precautions to be alert for any creatures. It was too quiet.

"Guys…?" Claire said.

"Yeah, we noticed." Leon said.

There were no rats in the sewer. The group looked around the walls and ceiling. The uncomfortable silence made them high strung, due to the horrific scenarios they have been experiencing.

"Sure is dark in here…" Leon said.

"Yeah… Lucky for us we have an angel that can shed some light." Claire said.

"Not funny…" Icarus pouted.

Jill and Carlos held back a laugh from the comment. The area suddenly shook, alerting everyone.

"Something's lurking in here… Heads up!" Jill said.

Several zombies came running at the group. Icarus used his 9mm to take them down.

"Those guys were sewer workers. How did they get infected down here?" Jill asked.

"The rats… They were infected by the rats!" Icarus answered.

As soon as Icarus realized it, several zombified rats came in. They looked macabre, missing parts of their torso and back, exposing their bones. The rats scurried their way to attack. The group quickly shot them down.

"Now we know how the whole town was infected in a single week… But we don't know what they're infected with…" Jill said.

Splashing was heard, causing the group to look at a nearby pipe. From it, a giant frog came in. Icarus noticed the characteristic off-white color on the eyes.

"A frog!?" Leon said in shock.

"Must be some kind of monster!" Claire said in disbelief.

The group quickly slayed the frog down. This made them more alert than usual.

"We can't stay in this water for long. Those frogs and other creatures in the sewer will come here." Icarus said.

"If they can give a noticeable sound, then we would have a fair warning." Claire complained.

The group slowly looked to a corner from a different passage of the sewer. Icarus and Carlos took point and looked carefully to make sure there were no zombified or mutated creatures.

"We can't seem to get any form of rest here…" Claire said.

"Good point." Leon said.

The group heard something prowling on the walls. They all stopped in response, sensing something.

"We're not alone…" Icarus said with goosebumps.

He turned around and noticed several giant spiders. Leon, Jill, and Claire were shocked to see the spiders. Icarus, in reflex, threw his spear at them. The spear destabilized, creating an explosion.

"We're surrounded!" Carlos called out.

"Frogs and spiders! We got to run!" Jill said.

Two large frogs were swimming in the water. This prompted the group to take the hallway they peeked at. However, they noticed there was a dead end.

"Crap, a dead end!" Leon said.

"I hate these frogs!" Icarus said.

He quickly sliced them down with his katana. They stood up before the upper halves of their bodies slid off. Icarus conjured a spear of light to provide light.

"We got to go!" Icarus shouted.

The group quickly left the dead end, encountering the spiders behind them. They all ran to get some space.

"This is more like a horror movie right now…!" Claire said.

The group were at a different passage of the sewer. Leon noticed an overhead bridge teeming with zombies.

"Wait!" Leon said.

Several zombies knocked themselves down in the water.

"You want a piece of us? Come and get it!" Carlos said, gunning them down.

The group trudged their way through the water. They can hear the sound of the spiders making their way to them.

"We can't stay here… Those spiders are behind us…" Jill said.

The group noticed three spiders approaching them closely. Jill, Claire, and Leon gunned them down. Two more came in, prompting Icarus and Carlos to kill them.

"Zombies I can handle, but spiders, no way…" Icarus said.

By then, a croaking sound echoed. The group noticed several large frogs in the water. They shot them down upon seeing them.

"Now I definitely need to rethink on the subject of frogs…" Carlos said.

The group continued through the sewer. The familiar sound of zombies alerted them. They all raised their weapons at a nearby hallway. Croaking sounds were also heard.

"Great, we're cornered…!" Leon said.

"Icarus, Claire, take those zombies out. Jill, Carlos, we're taking those frogs out." Leon ordered.

Icarus and Claire fired their handguns, splattering their heads. Leon, Jill, and Carlos shot the frogs down. This provided them with a brief break.

"Great, another dead end." Claire said with disdain.

"Hold on, Claire. Look again." Icarus said, making the light spear move with him.

"A ladder. Thank goodness." Claire said.

"Let's get out of this place. We'll find out where it'll lead." Leon said.

"Let's be careful on the way up. I don't want to go in the middle of the street with those zombies walking about." Claire said.

Leon, Icarus and Carlos climbed up. The ladder led to a sewer air pipe. A large fan was in the way.

"Looks like this pipe must lead somewhere else." Icarus said.

By then, a swarm of cockroaches came from the ceiling. This surprised the guys upon seeing them.

"Get down the ladder, you two! I'll take care of this." Icarus said, charging up light.

Carlos and Leon slid down the elevator as Icarus created a flashbang. The cockroaches were roasted by the intense radiation from the light. The quartet noticed a powerful beam of light shining from the sewer pipe.

"It's clear for now. Hurry up!" Icarus said.

The quartet wasted no time to climb up to regroup with Icarus. They noticed the cockroaches burning into ash.

"Those things are huge…" Leon said in shock.

"How disgusting…!" Claire said.

By then, another swarm came in. Icarus quickly fired on the fan with his gun to destroy it.

"Go! Go! Go!" Icarus shouted.

The group rushed through the pipe as the swarm began to chase them. They quickly moved to the other side, jumping into another stream of water before another swarm came to Icarus.

"Gah! Get off me!" Icarus yelled, shaking the cockroaches off.

This caused Icarus to fall back first in the water. The cockroaches got off from him as soon as he fell.

"Ouch…" He said.

"You alright?" Jill asked.

"More or less… Look out!" Icarus said.

He open fired on some zombies that were behind the group. They noticed another hallway crawling with more zombies. This forced the group to charge at a different hallway to get some space.

"We can't fight them all! We'll waste all our ammo!" Carlos said.

"Carlos's right. I only have a mag left for my 9mm." Icarus said.

Leon noticed a platform from a distance.

"Let's head over there. There appears to be a path." He said.

They wasted no time heading to the platform. The group quickly climbed out of the water, not wanting to fight the zombies. A fork in the path was shown in their sights.

"Which way, Leon?" Icarus asked.

"To the left." Leon answered.

"I hope we're heading in the right direction…" Claire pondered.

The group noticed several corpses up ahead, underneath an overhead bridge. Icarus managed to scavenge a couple of grenades nearby.

"Sweet, an M67 grenade." Carlos said.

"How do I use this?" Icarus asked.

"Pull the ring pin and make sure your fingers surround the body and your thumb is on the spoon." Jill lectured, showing Icarus how to use a grenade.

By then, the corpses began to rise up. This surprised the group, seeing the zombies behind them.

"Hurry! To the overhead bridge!" Leon said.

The group quickly made their way up, only to encounter another herd of zombies. They quickly parkour their way through by leaping off the bridge. Icarus decided to use one of the grenades on them.

"What are you doing, Icarus!?" Claire yelled.

"Sending them a parting gift!" Icarus answered.

He removed the ring pin and hurled one grenade. After 5 seconds, the grenade exploded, killing the large herd.

"Well, that worked nicely." Icarus said, coughing from the dust.

"How did those grenades get here?" Did a soldier from UMBRELLA drop them here?" Jill asked.

"Most likely. We're lucky that we found them. Otherwise, we would be zombie chow." Carlos said.

The group continued to move forward. They heard heavy footsteps coming from above.

"Heads up!" Carlos said.

A giant spider suddenly descended from the ceiling.

"Here we go again…! My hands are full with these things!" Claire said.

Icarus took the chance and used his katana to kill it. The spider suddenly stood still before its body was shown vertically split. The spider's fluid sprayed on Icarus.

"Ugh… Disgusting…" He complained.

The corpse from the large spider suddenly revealed smaller ones coming out. This prompted Icarus to use his knife to kill them.

"Sheesh… They don't let up!" Claire said.

"Looks like we're climbing up another ladder. I hope this leads out of the sewers. I'm getting sick of this place…" Icarus said.

The group quickly climbed up the ladder. Much to Icarus's and Claire's dismay, it was another pipe.

"We're still in the sewers…" Leon said, hinting to be disdainful.

Several cockroaches were swarming about. This made Claire noticeably cringe upon seeing them.

"Ugh… They're everywhere. Do we have to go through here?" She panicked in question.

"Not like we have a choice. These are just roaches, though they're a little oversized." Leon commented.

The roaches began to swarm the group. A sudden swarm came flying down from a ceiling section, forcing the group to shake them off.

"Ugh… I hate these things!" Jill said.

The group quickly jumped down to another stream. Leon noticed a grate door that appeared well maintained.

"Let's head through this door. I'm sure we would be heading somewhere." Leon said.

The group made their way through. While they trudged in the water, two figures showed up. It was the humanoid monster that chased Leon, Claire and Icarus. Near it, there was a disfigured being, holding a rocket launcher. The creature had several tumor like growths on the face and shoulders in particular. It was wearing black, leather clothing. However, several tentacles were shown sprouting from the second creature's body, unnerving the group.

"Oh shit…!" Jill said.

"RUN!" Carlos said.

Jill and Carlos fled upon seeing the grotesque humanoid. Leon, Claire and Icarus followed them in response. Icarus, holding the spear of light, used his remaining stamina to stop the two monsters by hurling it at them. The spear pierced them both, leaving them dangled on a wall.

######

The group managed to find themselves in a different section of the sewers. Luckily, there was light provided for them. Icarus managed to catch up to the group, looking fatigued.

"Thank goodness there's light… I don't have much stamina after using two spears for a long time…" Icarus panted.

"Take a breather, Icarus. You helped us a great deal." Carlos said.

By then, several zombies suddenly rose from the water. The group quickly shot them down.

"This place is crawling with these things. I hope Sherry made it safely." Claire said.

"What about our two monster guests from earlier?" Jill asked.

"I pinned them with a light spear. It'll destabilize soon so we should move quickly." Icarus said.

The group then heard what sounded like a child grunting. They turned to see Sherry climbing on a platform.

"Sherry? Sherry, wait!" Claire said.

The group quickly made their way to Sherry. They attempted to sprint, only to encounter several spiders exiting from a drain pipe.

"How revolting…" Jill said.

Icarus created an orb of light and hurled it to the spiders. The pipe created a blast of light, killing them.

"Damn, now that's going out with a bang…" Carlos said.

"Light grenades… Now that was cool." Icarus said.

"We'll talk about this later. We have to find Sherry and fast! If we lose her, we'll never be able to find her again!" Leon said.

######

The group arrived in what appeared to be a cleaning section. Several monitors were abundant.

"Where did she go?" Claire asked.

"She must have went through here. I'd say over there." Icarus said, pointing to a nearby platform.

The group slowly made their way to a bridge. They then noticed several large frogs approaching them.

"Watch out! Frogs in the water!" Icarus said.

Leon and Claire fired at the frogs. Icarus tried to conjure a light grenade, but was too exhausted to do so.

"Damn… I'm too tired to use my light powers…" Icarus said.

"Use your gun instead!" Jill said.

Icarus used his Uzi to fight them down. One of the frogs used its sharp tongue, whipping it on Icarus's left arm.

"Ugh…" He grunted.

Icarus quickly aimed with his right arm and fired at the last frog.

"Talk about a sharp tongue…" Icarus commented.

"Don't move." A female voice said to them.

The group turned around to see a woman wielding an H&K P8. She was aiming at them.

"What's your intention in here?" The woman questioned.

"I should be asking you that… What do you know about me?" Carlos questioned to the woman.

The woman gasped in seeing Icarus. She dropped her gun and quickly made her way to him, hugging him with relief.

"John… Thank God you're okay!" The woman said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Hold on a minute… I don't even know you." Icarus said.

"John, don't you recognize me? It's me, Annette Birkin." The woman said.

"Sorry, Ms. Birkin… He's suffering from amnesia and can't recall much of his past." Leon said.

The woman named Anette made a shocked expression on her face. She then realized what was wrong.

"John, I know you have a lot of questions about yourself, but I'll provide answers to your past soon. Right now, I need to find my daughter. Do you know where she is?" Annette asked.

"You mean Sherry Birkin? We saw her moving through here." Icarus said.

"What? I thought I told her to stay in the Police Station." Annette said.

"It's not safe out there anymore. Those frogs can attest to what's happening out there." Icarus said, pointing to the dead frogs.

"Even that place is outrun with B.O.W.s." Annette said.

"'B.O.W.s?' What does that mean?" Leon asked.

"Bio Organic Weapons. All those creatures you saw… The zombies, spiders, the frogs, even the insects… They're all B.O.W.s. That also means William is after Sherry." Annette explained.

Icarus began to experience a painful headache, upon hearing the name. He suddenly felt sudden memories flooding in his head, causing him to stagger on the ground.

"Icarus, are you okay!?" Claire said.

Icarus held his head in pain, seeing the memories of his former life.

"What…the hell was that…?" Icarus asked to Annette.

"Your memories are coming back, John. That's good. Listen, I need you to find Sherry and prevent G from finding her." Annette requested.

"William Birkin… I remember that name…" Icarus said.

"Who is William Birkin, and what is G?" Leon questioned.

"He's Sherry's father. He's the reason that turned this city into a living hell. All for the sake of his research called G and Project Icarus. G is essentially a next generation virus, one that William developed at the expense of our daughter." Annette explained.

"A next generation virus? What does this virus do?" Jill questioned.

"It adapts a living thing and transforms it via evolution in transcendental levels. It's essentially a boon for modern times. However, the virus was flawed. Even if you survive direct injection, you'll succumb to the virus's influence. The whole research was a failure. If a person injects one's self with the virus, you become a puppet. Right now, William, aka G, is now searching to propagate. If he finds the people with the same genetic makeup of his own, it'll reproduce a superior being from the first G. But the process will kill the host." Annette explained.

"Whoa… Now that's disturbing…" Carlos admitted.

"But why did William Birkin created me? What purpose was I to him?" Icarus questioned.

"You, John, were injected from an experimental viral strain. This virus you now have in your body is a variation of the progenitor virus mixed with avian DNA." Annette said.

"Avian DNA?" Icarus said.

"Birds… Oddly, the virus also had a unique effect. Due to the injection, the host can utilize light as though it's a physical force. It's essentially similar to conventional laser weapons. To make it easy for you, you have the power of photokinesis." Annette explained.

"What about this then…?" Icarus asked, showing his wings.

"This is the result of Project Icarus, the virus which bares this name. which caused you to sprout those wings. You were reborn from the virus to fight against bioterrorism, according to what William said. He wanted you to become a super soldier of justice to fight against UMBRELLA for what they have done. If possible, he wanted you to ensure that you take him down in the event the G virus overtakes him." Annette said.

Icarus looked at his hand, channeling light.

"I see now… So my purpose was to fight against bioterrorism like the one we're experiencing. It's hard to believe that William was the one who made me like this just to fight against UMBRELLA." Icarus said in surprise.

"You made it this far, so I believe you can do it." Annette said.

Icarus had a mild headache, seeing visages of him with Annette. He saw her holding him closely, like a mother would with her child.

'This woman, Annette… Who is she…? Why does it feel so comforting to see her…?' Icarus thought.

"We'll be heading our way to find Sherry. What about you, Annette?" Leon asked.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of. You guys go on ahead and keep John safe." Annette said.

"My name…is John…?" Icarus asked.

"Yes… You may not remember right now, but in time, you will." Annette said.

"Alright… First, we need to find Sherry, quickly." Icarus said.

"Wait… If Sherry gets implanted by a G embryo, there's a vaccine in the lab that will treat her and destroy the embryo. There's another vaccine for t-virus infections. You can synthesize it, in case any of your friends get infected." Annette explained.

"T-virus? Is that the virus that those B.O.W.s had on our way here?" Icarus asked.

"Yes, the same one. It takes hours for the virus to overtake the human host. You still have a chance to inject the vaccine to destroy the virus." Annette said.

"Thanks, Annette. Try to stay alive." Icarus said.

The group left Annette, as she held several bullets.

"Time to end this nightmare." She said.

######

The group raced their way to find Sherry. They heard her scream within an old section of the sewer, prompting everyone to rush to her.

"Sherry!" Icarus and Claire said.

Claire took aim while Icarus was able to push the zombie off Sherry. She shot the zombie down.

"Are you alright?" Icarus asked.

"I'm okay. Behind you!" Sherry said.

Immediately, a zombie managed to bite Jill on her right arm, causing her to scream in pain. Icarus quickly grabbed the zombie and hurled it on a wall. A loud crack was heard as the zombie fell on the ground, dead. Sherry quickly went to Claire in response.

"Jill, you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah… That bastard bit me though." Jill responded.

"We don't have much time… We have to get into that underground lab to make the vaccine." Icarus said.

"What vaccine?" Jill asked.

"The t-virus vaccine… It's the only way for you to get treated." Icarus said.

"What does the t-virus do?" Claire asked.

By then, something heavy was lurking in the sewer, creating strong vibrations akin to that of an earthquake. Everyone toppled on the ground, unable to keep themselves balanced.

"What the hell..?" Carlos said.

"What was that? An earthquake?" Claire asked.

"That's no earthquake!" Leon exclaimed.

Icarus noticed a large creature coming from the other side of the sewer gate. He was shocked to see what it was.

"What the!?" He exclaimed.

Everyone looked to what Icarus was staring at and were deeply shocked.

"An alligator in a sewer!?" Carlos exclaimed.

"I don't believe this!" Leon said.

The alligator suddenly appeared, ramming its way through the gate.

"Sherry! Run quickly!" Claire yelled.

The alligator's appearance was huge, at least twice its original size. The creature was suffering from necrosis on most of its body, appearing more decayed. The eyes were off-white in color.

"This alligator has been infected… We have to kill this thing!" Icarus said.

"How the hell are we going to kill this thing!?" Carlos asked.

"The mouth! Aim for the creature's mouth!" Jill said, firing at the open mouth of the alligator.

The alligator began flailing its head around the sewer, causing dust to collect in the air. This caused the group to be disoriented.

"I can't *cough* *cough* see through this dust…" Leon said, coughing the dust out of his lungs.

"Leave that to me…!" Icarus said.

Using his wings, he created a strong current of wind to blow the dust off. This cleared everyone's sight, allowing them to fire at the alligator's mouth. The zombified alligator staggered, lying on its side.

"It's working! We can kill it!" Leon said.

Icarus noticed a valve was starting to shake in pressure. He then realized what it was.

'A gas valve…! I have to shoot that valve, quickly!' He thought.

Icarus took aim and fired on the valve, creating an explosion. The zombified alligator flailed in response then stopped moving.

"Did we kill it?" Leon asked.

Icarus approached the alligator, careful not to fall for any ambushes. The creature then stood up, almost biting Icarus.

"Playing dead… What a trick to use…" Leon said.

"Run! We have to get some space from this thing!" Icarus said.

The group decided to move back. The alligator was clearly agitated from the explosion it experience, charging to the group with fury.

"This guy's totally angry. It's chasing us down…!" Carlos said.

The alligator managed to corner the group at a dead end. Icarus noticed how it was focusing on the group.

"We have to go over this thing… This will help us blindside it so we can attack it!" Icarus said.

"Alright then… I won't like the stunt though!" Claire said.

The alligator was attempting to bite the group but they swiftly dodged the attack, sliding on the alligator's back.

"Whoa, that was close…" Leon said.

"Tell me about it…" Icarus commented.

The group quickly moved away from the alligator. Carlos and Jill decided to check if it was giving up its chase, only for it to see the creature roar at their faces.

"Move back!" Jill said.

The group jumped back, narrowly avoiding the alligator's attack.

"I can't take this anymore…!" Claire said.

The alligator attempted to ram the group, but they swiftly dodged to the right. In an attempt to attack, it tried biting, but Icarus created a shield of light, forcing it to move back. Leon then noticed several canisters that were orange.

"Guys! The canisters! We can blow this thing from the inside!" Leon said.

"Leave the chain to me! I got this!" Icarus said, bringing his katana out.

Icarus dashed forward, slicing the chain off. The canister rolled out in the open. This prompted the alligator to bite it.

"Now! Shoot the canister!" Leon said.

The group concentrated their fire on the canister in the alligator's mouth. The bullets managed to hit the canister, causing an explosion. The alligator roared as its body was being burned. However, the explosion caused its brain to liquefy, killing it.

"Glad that's over." Leon said.

"Agreed. Sherry, you ok?" Claire asked.

"My stomach… It hurts…" Sherry said in pain.

Icarus immediately knew what was happening to her.

"Sherry, did you encounter William Birkin, the man who had a giant right arm?" Icarus asked.

"I did…when I was running…in the sewers. He put something…in me and its hurting me…" Sherry said.

"This is not good at all…" Icarus said.

"What's wrong with her?" Jill asked.

"She's been implanted with a G embryo…" Icarus answered.

"How long ago did you get the embryo in you?" Claire asked, concerned for her.

"About 5 minutes ago." Sherry said weakly.

"That means we have plenty of time to make the vaccine. Hurry, we must go inside the underground research lab of UMBRELLA!" Icarus said.

The group quickly made their way to a security office, placing Sherry on a bed. She was laying there on the bed, feeling very sick.

"It hurts… Please stop it…" Sherry begged weakly.

"Hang tough, Sherry. We'll find the vaccine for you so you can get better." Icarus reassured.

Sherry grabbed Icarus's left hand, squeezing it till the pain subsided. Claire provided Sherry with her red coat.

"Keep it Sherry, it's yours now." Claire said.

Sherry began to groan in pain from the G embryo inside her.

"We need to hurry and find the vaccines for Sherry and Jill." Leon said.

"Agreed. Let's go." Carlos said.

"Wait…" Sherry said.

"Just hang tough Sherry. We'll provide the medicine for you." Icarus said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Confrontation. Answers from an unlikely ally.

The group left Sherry to find the vaccines for her and Jill's T-virus infection.

"We need to hurry if we're going to find the vaccines needed. We have to split up to search for the rooms here." Carlos said.

"At that rate, we'll be too late to administer the medicine needed. We have to stay close." Leon said.

"I hate it when you're right…" Claire commented off-handedly.

"Wait, I'm picking up a signal…" Leon said.

"Who is transmitting?" Carlos asked.

Leon got his radio out to answer.

"Do you read me?" A familiar voice said.

"That's Annette Birkin…" Claire said.

"Is Sherry there?" She asked.

"We found Sherry, but she has been infected by William. We're about to be heading inside the research facility to search for vaccines." Icarus said.

"Oh God no… John, the vaccine for Sherry is located in the P-4 lab. It's codenamed DEVIL so you should see a label. The materials in the terminal are prepared. All you need to do is pull a red lever near a keyboard. That'll activate the synthesis for the vaccine for G embryo infections." Annette explained.

"What about a T-virus vaccine? Is there another room that can make it?" Icarus questioned.

"The same P-4 lab can make the vaccine for T-virus infections. You must provide the vaccine medium and base for it to be developed. I reckon Carlos must have both of the ingredients due to UMBRELLA trying to secure its troops." Annette said.

"What do the base and mediums look like in appearance?" Icarus asked.

"The base is a soft blue color, but the medium is blood red. Both are in a liquid state." Annette said.

"Those fluids… I still have them with me." Carlos realized.

"Well, that cuts off the need to search for them… Is there anything else we need to know as well, Annette?" Icarus asked.

"Yes. That woman, Ada. Do not trust her. She's a special agent from a rival company tasked to retrieve a G sample. She was approaching researchers and obtaining information of UMBRELLA. She'll do whatever it takes to accomplish her goals. Stay away from her at all costs!" Annette explained before cutting off the signal.

"She cut off the signal… We'll worry about Ada later on. Right now. we need to get the vaccines for Jill and Sherry. Time is at the essence and we can't afford to waste it." Icarus said seriously.

"We heard what she said. We need to go to the P-4 lab to synthesize the vaccines." Leon said.

"Let's hurry." Carlos said.

A small group of four zombies suddenly showed up to the group's sight. Leon, Claire and Icarus killed them off.

"You got to be kidding me… They're here too?" Claire said.

"They were former researchers here… It seems this confirms on how the outbreak in Raccoon City occurred underground…" Icarus said despondently.

Another group of 3 zombies came by from the elevator platform. Carlos killed them all, using his carbine.

"Forget about these guys! We're wasting time here!" Carlos said.

A loud stomping noise forced the group to look to see the large humanoid arrive with the grotesque creature by its side.

"Great, 'Trenchy' is here with his friend!" Leon said.

"Oh crap… That's Nemesis! RUN!" Carlos panicked.

"How the hell did those guys find us here!?" Claire said.

How am I supposed to know!? They've been hunting us down indiscriminately!" Jill shouted.

The grotesque creature, now called 'Nemesis', began to utter a single word.

"S.T.A.R.S.!" It said.

"That thing can talk!?" Leon said in shock.

"We can't fight them both here! Sherry is nearby!" Claire said.

"Then let's lure them with us!" Icarus said.

The group fled into what appeared to be a division section of the research facility.

"Come one, 'Trenchy' and Nemesis! You want some of this!?" Leon taunted to the creatures.

The creature nicknamed 'Trenchy' began to perform a shoulder ram, prompting the group to avoid the attack. Nemesis roared and unleashed several tentacles with barbs at the ends. Icarus quickly created a shield of light, stopping the tentacles.

"That got their attention all right! How the hell are we supposed to kill them both!?" Icarus asked.

"They're fast! I couldn't react when they attacked!" Claire said.

The group cornered themselves at a different door. 'Trenchy' was hot on their tail, preparing a hammer strike attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Icarus said, performing a powerful kick that pushed him away.

"That was for almost breaking my arm!" He snarled.

Nemesis approached the group, prompting Icarus to create and hurl an explosive light spear, causing the creature to tumble down due to the weakened cat walks.

"Let's go! We need to run!" Icarus said.

The group quickly fled from the creatures through a door with a sign said, 'Blast Furnace'. Above the battle, Ada watched the group as they managed to escape from Nemesis and 'Trenchy'.

"Leon… Icarus…" Ada said with concern.

######

The group quickly arrived at an elevator. They noticed 'Trenchy' was after them in hot pursuit. They managed to enter the elevator.

"Doesn't this bastard ever quit!?" Carlos said.

"He's been bothering us since we saw him back in the police department. Persistent monster…" Icarus commented.

"What about Nemesis? What happened to it?" Jill asked.

"Let's just say, I made it fall off with an explosive light spear." Icarus said.

"We won't be seeing Nemesis for good?" Carlos asked.

"It may have a chance of finding us… Considering 'Trenchy' followed us all the way down here, I doubt that the fall killed Nemesis." Icarus answered.

"In other words, you borrowed some time for us to escape." Jill said.

"We're in a desperate situation here, Jill. You recently got infected from a zombie about 15 minutes ago." Icarus reminded.

"All right then! Let's find the vaccine and quickly!" Jill said.

"What about 'Trenchy'? How the hell can we kill that one?" Carlos asked.

"I'm trying to think of a plan to kill that damn bastard. My hands are full every time he comes in." Leon said.

"Let's not stress it out. We have to figure out a way to stop 'Trenchy' and Nemesis for good. They seem to be targeting us so Sherry is not their concern" Icarus said.

The elevator stopped at a hallway. When the group was about to exit, they encountered a plant B.O.W. that was lurching at them. There were two ivy extensions, almost like arms, while the head of the creature was closed.

"What the hell!?" Carlos said.

"That's no ordinary plant! Shoot it down!" Leon shouted.

The group quickly killed the creature by showering it with bullets.

"What the hell was that thing!? A plant? A human?" Claire asked.

"Let's not stick around to find out! We don't have much time to worry of trivial things!" Icarus said.

"Icarus is right. We need to hurry." Jill said.

The group briefly continued journeying in the UMBRELLA research facility, only to encounter Lickers crawling from the vents above them. One of them managed to pierce through and landed near them.

"Crud, these guys are here too…" Icarus said.

The Licker quickly lunged at him, forcing Icarus to point his katana at the creature's heart, killing it once it leaped on the katana. Two more Lickers landed behind the group, prompting the others to shoot them down.

"Looks like we invaded their hiding place…" Icarus commented.

The group moved through the hallway, trying to find some distance from the monsters that were chasing them. They then encountered two of the plant B.O.W they encountered earlier.

"Seems like we need to do some gardening here." Claire joked, firing at the creatures.

The plant creatures were slow, but they began using a projectile attack. They spat out globs of acid to the group, forcing everyone to dodge them. The acid was eating away the metal floor.

"Be careful! That acid is strong!" Leon warned.

"We noticed!" Carlos said.

Icarus created a wall of light to block off the globs of acid. The wall managed to hold the acid back, protecting the group.

"What are you guys waiting for!? Shoot them down!" He shouted.

The group wasted no time firing at the plant B.O.W.s in response. They stood still till they collapsed, dead.

"This place is just like what's happening in Raccoon… We're in a maze of chaos now…" Icarus said.

"Try to keep a sharp eye out. I don't want those things attacking us." Leon said.

The group noticed several rotting corpses lying supine on the floor. They suddenly groaned, indicating they were zombies.

"Great… They decided to join the fray…" Carlos said.

Groaning sounds were heard behind them.

"We got more behind us!" Icarus said.

Icarus hacked the zombies down with his katana in response. Carlos managed to fire at the zombies with little difficulty, due to their sluggish speed. Icarus noticed Jill looking somewhat weak.

"Jill, you okay?" Icarus asked.

"Yeah… Just some anemia… That zombie bit me pretty deep enough for me to lose a lot of blood…" Jill responded.

"We still have time for us to make the vaccine… It seems the T-virus takes a while, so we can't waste any second." Carlos said.

"What about those guys that were chasing us here? Did they stopped pursing us?" Claire asked.

"Doubtful… Those B.O.W.s have been dogging us from the start. No doubt they'll come back for us." Jill said.

"I just hope they don't go after Sherry…" Claire said.

A loud sound, akin to a forceful entry, echoed in the hallway, shaking the group. They heard two heavy footsteps coming in.

"Looks like we got jinxed… They're here already…" Carlos said.

"We better run then. Don't want to stick around and find out." Icarus warned.

The group made a dash for the next door, only to be intercepted by a group of three Lickers.

"I'm seriously getting tired with these damn things…" Icarus said, clearly angered upon seeing them.

One of them made a huge leap to pounce the group. Icarus responded by forcing his sword up to the creature's head. He then cleaved it out, leaving the Licker to having a seizure before collapsing. The second decided to use its tongue to attack in a long distance.

"So you guys are learning… Too bad that I'm faster and smarter…" Icarus taunted

He pulled the tongue of the Licker and gave it a powerful uppercut to the chin. The creature wailed in pain before receiving a gunshot to the head, splattering its brain. The third one decided to crawl on the floor, acting like a predator. It made several leaps to the walls, trying to blindside Icarus.

'Arrogant creature… You're only dying…' Icarus thought with hate.

He took careful aim before firing his 9mm at one of the claws. It roared in response and fell from the wall, resulting it to be disoriented momentarily. Icarus took the chance and stabbed it on the heart with a light spear. The rest of the group noticed how brutal Icarus was getting. He then looked back, noticing how the group gave shocked expressions.

"What?" Icarus asked, not liking the staring.

"You just killed those B.O.W.s like they were nothing… Did something made you snap?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe, but it sure as hell made me want to hate UMBRELLA more for what they have been doing." Icarus snarled.

Two more Lickers came from the ceiling from an open vent. Leon, Claire, Jill, and Carlos killed them upon seeing them.

"Sheesh… They don't let up…" Jill said.

By then, an explosion got the group's attention. They noticed Nemesis from the blasted wall, holding a giant rocket launcher. 'Trenchy' arrived in time to see the group.

"This is bad… We can't fight them here! We'll risk getting torn apart!" Claire said.

"In here, quick!" Leon said.

######

In another room, adjacent from their former position, the group tried to assess on what they should do to get rid of the B. permanently. The room was very hot.

"Both of them are bullet sponges… We can't just go guns blazing on them. Plus, Nemesis has that rocket launcher…" Icarus said.

"How can we kill them though? I'm not sure if a grenade can put them out for good…" Jill said.

"I'm trying to think, but this heat is distracting me…" Icarus spoke.

By then, Icarus looked around to notice a blast furnace, with molten iron being smelted. Immediately, he got an idea on how to kill the two monsters.

"I think we don't need explosives to kill them. We have the answer right here…" Icarus said, pointing to the molten iron.

The group looked down from where Icarus pointed to. Leon understood what he meant.

"If we could push them down, we have a chance." He said.

By then, 'Trenchy' and Nemesis broke in. The group began to think of a plan, only for Icarus to step forward.

"You guys focus on 'Trenchy'. I'll take care of Nemesis." Icarus said.

"Are you crazy, kid? You won't be able to handle this alone." Carlos questioned.

"Trust me on this… We'll make it out of this alive." Icarus responded.

The group decided to trust on Icarus, albeit reluctantly. He then made a serious face, looking at Nemesis.

"Hey ugly! Come and get some!" Icarus taunted.

"S.T.A.R.S!" Nemesis bellowed, unleashing several tentacles at Icarus.

Icarus unveiled his wings, allowing him to hover in the heated air. He didn't need to flap them since the hot air kept him from descending. Nemesis attacked with several barbed tentacles, trying to impale Icarus, who kept dodging them.

"Not fast enough, you sack from hell!" Icarus taunted.

Nemesis roared and used its rocket launcher to try and hit him. Icarus immediately knew this was a dangerous maneuver he was doing.

'Oh crap…' Icarus thought.

Nemesis fired a missile at Icarus. During the heat of moment, Icarus noticed that his surroundings was moving slower than usual. He didn't had time to think nor question about it. He quickly stepped on the missile before time suddenly went back to normal.

"WHOAAA! THIS IS INSANEEEE!" Icarus said.

Leon and the others noticed in shock that Icarus was riding on the missile like a surfboard. He made it spin around the blast furnace before redirecting it back to Nemesis.

"Whoa… I wanted to know how to surf, but not like that!" Icarus said in surprise.

Leon and the others focused on 'Trenchy', trying to find a way to knock him over. They moved back on a circular platform with a support pillar.

"Lure him to the edge so we can push him!" Leon ordered, firing on 'Trenchy's' head to stun it.

"Roger that." Carlos said.

The quartet circled around the platform, trying to fool 'Trenchy'. The creature took the bait, following them.

"This ends here and now, 'Trenchy'!" Leon said.

The group fired on its head, forcing it to stagger back after preparing to do a haymaker.

"Just a little more…" Claire said.

"What is Icarus doing though?" Jill asked.

"He's distracting Nemesis so we can focus on the other one in front of us." Carlos said.

'Trenchy' managed to walk its way to corner the group, not knowing it was taking the bait. It prepared to hammer strike the group, balling its fists together. Icarus noticed and quickly fired his Uzi at the creature from behind, making it stagger.

"Don't leave me away from the party, you guys! I'm still providing support while I fight Nemesis!" Icarus said, hurling a spear of light to the creature he's fighting.

The quartet was thankful on Icarus's part on keeping an eye out for them. They then focused on knocking 'Trenchy' off.

"Now, ram him down!" Leon said.

The quartet tackled on 'Trenchy' knocking him down. However, he also pulled them down with him. They were pull down a full story.

"Guys!" Icarus said, leaving him open.

Nemesis took the advantage and knocked Icarus down with them by pelting him with its tentacles.

"Ugh… That hurt…" Icarus said.

Icarus regained his bearing and noticed the quartet looking injured.

"You guys alright?" He asked.

"We're alright." Leon said.

"Good to hear that… Where the hell did 'Trenchy' go?" Icarus asked.

"I don't know. More importantly, where's Nemesis?" Carlos questioned.

"It disappeared from my sight the moment it struck me with its tentacles." Icarus responded.

The quartet regrouped with Icarus. They then noticed a panel on the support pillar.

"What is this? A panel?" Jill asked.

"It's a control panel, maybe for the blast furnace." Leon said.

The group's respite was cut short when 'Trenchy' prepared to attack them with his fists balled up. The group quickly dodged, but it damaged the control panel, destroying it in one blow.

'Damn… Talk about punching through steel…" Icarus thought nervously.

By then, a loud alarm rang out, along with an announcement.

"Warning! Safety hazard has been detected. Please rectify the cause immediately." An AI said in a female voice.

"Is there anything else this problem has that we need to know now!?" Claire questioned.

"If the current emergency state is not resolved, self-destruct protocol will be activated." The AI finished.

"Great… We have a bigger problem now…" Carlos sarcastically commented.

"Quit jinxing us already!" Jill said.

By then, Nemesis landed nearby. Icarus looked at it with anger.

"Talk about worse timing… I'm getting sick of you." He snarled at the creature.

"S.T.A.R.S!" Nemesis said.

"Okay then, you sack of shit… You want S.T.A.R.S.? I'll give you S.T.A.R.S!" Icarus taunted.

Nemesis roared, using several tentacles to impale him. Icarus unfurled his wings to take flight. He began firing his 9mm on the creature's head. It barely fazed the B.O.W., causing it to retaliate.

"Damn it… Bullet don't seem to work, but my light powers will say otherwise…" Icarus commented.

He created a small sphere of light before hurling it to Nemesis. The creature roared as the sphere destabilized in an explosion, forcing it to stumble over the railing.

"That takes care of this one. Now for 'Trenchy'…" Icarus said.

Leon and the others were able to keep 'Trenchy' at bay, making it maul in response from the damage it took from the constant gunfire.

"Damn it… We're sitting ducks here!" Leon said.

"Whatever we're throwing at, this guy just takes our attacks like they're nothing! We need to get some space!" Carlos said.

"Then start climbing down! Hurry!" Claire said, pointing to a metal ladder.

Icarus noticed the group was climbing down to the lower sections of the blast furnace, getting dangerously close to the molten iron. He then realized that Nemesis was knocked down there.

"Guys! Move away, quickly! Nemesis is down here and I'm finishing it off!" Icarus shouted.

The group then watched Icarus taking flight, ready to fight Nemesis. The creature aimed its rocket launcher at him, intending to shoot him down.

'He really like to abuse that weapon…' Icarus thought.

A missile was launched, but Icarus did an impossible stunt. He caught the missile on its body bare handed before hurling it back at Nemesis, pushing it at the edge. The B.O.W. roared as it fell on the last floor of the blast furnace.

"Goes to show that bio weapons are but a menace." Icarus snarled.

Icarus flew down to confront and kill Nemesis. The B.O.W. discarded its rocket launcher, preferring to fight him in hand-to-hand combat.

"So you want to fight this way? LET'S FINISH IT!" Icarus bellowed.

"S.T.A.R.S!" Nemesis roared.

Nemesis shoulder tackled its way to Icarus. He dodged to the side to avoid it. A salvo of tentacles shot out to him, attempting to impale Icarus. This prompted him to dodge, though he got a few minor cuts.

"So you intend to use your abilities to even the odds. Let's see how well you fare against my photokinesis." Icarus said, creating spears of light.

Nemesis roared in response, sending more tentacles to Icarus. The boy threw his spears at the shoulders of the B.O.W., causing it to stagger back. Icarus then charged forward, performing a drop kick that knocked Nemesis into the molten steel.

"Goodbye and good riddance, Nemesis." Icarus said.

He then flew up to the second platform to help his group confront 'Trenchy'.

"Icarus, you okay?" Claire asked.

"Took a few hits, but I'm fine. Nemesis is dead." Icarus said.

"So that monster is gone… All we need to worry about is 'Trenchy' here." Leon said in slight relief.

'Trenchy' attempted to charge at the group to knock them in the molten iron. Everyone dodged, save for Icarus. He lost his balance and was about to plunge in the molten liquid.

"ICARUS!" Everyone shouted.

The group heard a splash from the molten slag. They all focused on 'Trenchy', intending to take him out. They kept shooting his head, causing the B.O.W. to stagger. By then, Icarus floated up in view, surrounding himself with a shield of light. The group was shocked to see him in one piece.

"Hey 'Trenchy'!" He called out.

The B.O.W. looked behind, allowing Icarus to pelt him with a spear of light to the head. Icarus flew to the platform, joining his team.

"We'll ask how I survived taking a dip in the molten iron later. Let's take care of 'Trenchy' first." Icarus said.

The group focused on taking 'Trenchy' down. He then jumped 6 meters into the air, intending to stomp on the group. Everyone moved out of the way.

"That's hell of a jump he made…" Carlos said.

"Take him down, now!" Jill said.

The group aimed at the head, causing 'Trenchy' to stagger. It took a new to recover from damage, allowing Icarus to tackle on the B.O.W. on front. 'Trenchy' responded by gripping on Icarus and hurling him away. The B.O.W. then grabbed a metal slab section of the platform, ripping it off. Claire and Carlos were sent off from the platform.

"Claire! Carlos!" Icarus shouted.

"We're okay… A little burnt here…" Claire responded.

'Trenchy' then grabbed Jill and Leon. He then hurled them to the other side of the platform.

"Ugh…" Leon grunted.

"Damn, this one is strong…" Jill said.

Icarus decided to charge at 'Trenchy', holding a spear of light. The B.O.W. attempted to stop him by performing a clothesline move. Icarus dodged it, allowing him to impale the creature in the chest. He raised the spear up, along with the creature.

"Time to put you out of your misery…" Icarus said.

By then, a loud beep caught everyone's attention. A small rocket came to 'Trenchy's' back, detonating with a powerful explosion.

"What the…?" Icarus said with surprise.

Nearby, Ada was pointing her handgun at 'Trenchy's' head.

"Ada, thanks for the assist." Icarus said.

"No problem. Just another one of UMBRELLA's failed experiments to clean up." She said.

Before Ada could pull the trigger, 'Trenchy' looked at the gun and quickly grabbed it with its left arm. Ada pulled the trigger in response, shooting his left eye out. The B.O.W. roared at the sudden loss of vision from its left side. He then hurled Ada to the control panel, knocking her breath out. Icarus, Leon, and Jill all watched as 'Trenchy' was struggling to withstand the pain, tumbling into the molten slag.

"You guys okay?" Leon asked.

"I'm alright." Icarus said, showing his wounds healing.

"Same for me, but not for long…" Jill said.

Icarus then jumped down to the lower platform to get Carlos and Claire up to the upper platform. Everyone regrouped to see Ada.

"Ada! Are you alright!?" Leon asked.

"This place will explode soon… You all don't have much time left to escape…" She rasped.

Icarus knelt down, channeling his light powers to heal Ada.

"Icarus, don't worry about me… Just go with your friends and leave this place…" Ada said.

"I can't leave you behind, not after the help you gave us to this point." Icarus refuted.

Ada looked at Icarus, noting her injuries were healing thanks to him.

"How strange… Here I am, being a spy to uncover UMBRELLA's illegal projects, yet you continue to help me… Why?" Ada asked.

"Do I need to answer that? Plus, it's a form of payback for making me learn this." Icarus said.

Ada got up, noticing her injuries were fully healed.

"Thank you, Icarus… I may provide some help for you all. You know about where the lab is? The one labeled, P-4?" Ada asked.

"Yes. We're looking for the lab to synthesize two vaccines." Icarus said.

"Back at the security room, there's a lift that'll take you to B-3. Unfortunately, the B-4 lab can only be accessed by ladder. I have a copy of a map for the whole facility. Now, once you managed to get the vaccines and administer them, you need to head to B-8. There's a hidden subway train that will take you off of the outskirts from Raccoon City." Ada explained.

"What about the city?" Leon asked.

"A contingency plan was ordered by the US President. A nuclear warhead will be dropped here to eradicate the threat of the T-Virus." Ada answered.

"A nuclear warhead!? How much time till the bomb arrives?" Jill asked.

"We have till dawn to escape. This facility will go first before the nuclear bomb arrives. We have about 5 hours before Raccoon City is sterilized." Ada said.

"We don't have much time then… We need to find the lab to create those vaccines and find the B-8 train to escape Raccoon." Leon said.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

The group now realized that time was at the essence. Having no choice, they decided to sprint. Ada quickly moved out of view, intending to accomplish her objectives.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Search for P-4. William's return.

The group managed to climb their way up from the bottom of the blast furnace.

"Alright then. If we plan to head to P-4, we need to back track to the security office. There's a lift, which will take us to B-3, but we must descend on foot to B-4." Icarus said.

"We'll need that map so you'll be the guide for this place, Icarus." Leon said.

Icarus was suddenly struck with a painful headache. He collapsed to his knees as he felt a sudden surge of memories appear in his head. Leon and the others noticed him collapsing and quickly went to him.

"Icarus! Are you all right!?" Jill asked.

The constant headaches forced Icarus to remain silent as he couldn't even scream. He was then engulfed of his lost memories of the past.

######

-Flashback-

 _Icarus was shown as a human being, walking with William and Annette Birkin. His hair was brown, almost appearing dark and straight, appearing smooth. He was 5 years old._

" _Mom, Dad. Will I be an older brother?" He asked innocently._

" _You will be an older brother to your sister, John. I have my expectations for you to protect your younger sister, Sherry." William said._

" _William, don't put much on our son like that. He barely knows what you're saying." Annette lectured, placing her hand on her swollen abdomen, visibly pregnant._

 _She then turned to Icarus with a motherly smile._

" _John, what your father was trying to say is this. He wants you to make sure your sister is living happily. I know that we're not your biological parents, but we love just as any parent should." Annette said, hugging the young Icarus._

 _######_

 _Icarus was shown at an operating table. He was shown with a scared expression as Birkin came to him. He was 13 years old._

" _Listen, John. What I am about to do is inject you with a powerful vaccine. This will help you become something I hope you will fulfill in case something happens here. This vaccine is very strong and will knock you out in a coma. It will help you once you awaken." William said._

 _William injected the 'vaccine' in an IV tube for Icarus. At first, he noticed nothing happening. By then, Icarus began to scream in pain, feeling something changing in his body. Eventually, he was unconscious due to the shock of the 'vaccine'._

-Flashback end-

######

Icarus shot his eyes open, now realizing who he is. The group noticed and quickly went to him.

"I remembered… I remember everything…" He said, showing a shocked expression.

"Icarus, are you okay? You suddenly had a headache and blacked out." Claire said.

He didn't respond to what Claire said to him. The group all noticed a despondent expression suddenly appear on his face.

"I'm an adopted child of William and Annette Birkin…" Icarus said.

Everyone gasped from the unexpected revelation.

"Icarus, we will talk about this later… Right now, we need to save your sister and me." Jill said.

This managed to snap Icarus back to normal. Although he was in shock, he was able to put his personal details aside and focus on what to do.

"I'm sorry… I suddenly experienced a memory of my lost past…" Icarus groaned.

"It's okay. We didn't expect you to suddenly regain your memories." Carlos said.

"In any case, we're running out of time. The self-destruct protocol has been activated. We only have minutes to reach the P-4 lab." Icarus explained.

"He's right. We need to hurry." Jill said.

Having their spirits resolved, the group began to make their way back to the security office, where Sherry was incapacitated from the G-embryo. Before leaving the blast furnace from a steel door, a small group of zombies blocked their path.

"Out of our way!" Icarus shouted, hurling a spear of light to the zombies.

They were impaled by the spear till it destabilized and exploded. The blast killed the rest of the zombies.

"Dang, Icarus. You're getting a bit violent there." Carlos commented.

"We don't have much time to waste. We need to race our way to the lower level of this research complex." Icarus validated.

"He's right. Let's hurry then!" Leon agreed.

The group noticed several bodies in the passage, forcing them to remain on guard.

"Careful guys… They could attack at any moment…" Jill warned.

The sound of metal groaning caught the attention of everyone. It was coming from the ceiling platform from the upper level. The platform collapsed, causing two zombies to fall.

"Persistent zombies… Die already!" Claire shouted in anger.

One of the zombies was about to stand up, but Icarus took the chance and quickly stomped on its head. The second one attempted to attack Icarus, causing to struggle.

"I'm not becoming your next meal!" He shouted.

Icarus shook the zombie off before he followed it with a swift high kick, snapping the zombie's neck. The group heard more groaning sounds from the zombies behind them.

"Where the hell did they come from!?" Carlos questioned.

"The ceiling! They're coming from the upper level!" Leon answered.

The group had no choice but to flee from the zombies. They were eventually cornered by a group of three zombies in front of them.

"Argh! I'm getting irritated of them!" Icarus said, shooting their heads off.

This allowed the group to continue their way to an elevator.

"Forget about them. No need to waste our bullets to them." Icarus said, pressing the button to the lobby.

The elevator doors closed. Everyone had a brief break from the zombies they encountered.

"I hope Sherry is still holding on…" Claire said in concern.

"My sister made this far. She'll tough it out since we have some time to create the vaccine she needs." Icarus reassured.

The elevator arrived at the lobby. Luckily, Icarus recognized the area.

"Back to square one. That giant metal platform must be the lift for us to head downstairs." He said.

Before the group could advance, four zombies suddenly scurried in view. Everyone shot them down in response.

"They're becoming annoying now…" Icarus commented.

The group then heard Sherry groaning in pain from the nearby security office.

"We need to make sure this lift is working…" Carlos said.

Icarus noticed the computer controls were still operational. He began to fiddle with it, selecting for B-3.

"Okay, I managed to activate the lift for us to head to B-3. We'll need to find our way to B-4 on foot." Icarus reminded.

The group sat in a perimeter to keep an eye out for any zombies or B.O.W.s. Everything was quiet, save for the humming from the lift.

"So, care to explain how you survived being in the molten slag from the blast furnace?" Claire questioned.

"Still egging me on that, huh? To be honest, I thought I was dead when I fell in. My powers must have reacted when I panicked, creating a thick barrier of light. Although it made me resist the molten liquid in short term, it was very hard not to breathe… The barrier kept the slag off, but it almost left me tired from overexertion." Icarus explained.

"Also, what memories did you regain?" Leon asked.

"I realized that William and Annette Birkin were my adopted parents. I never knew much about my biological parents. I also remembered why William gave me the experimental virus… It's just as Annette said, but to serve another purpose: to protect my younger sister, Sherry." Icarus answered.

"Well, it seems that they trust you enough to protect their biological child." Jill said.

"Yeah… Only, I'm one of William's legacy. My purpose now is to fight bio warfare." Icarus said.

"If S.T.A.R.S. found you in the Spencer Mansion from the Arklay Mountains, we would help train you to become a refined soldier." Jill said with a smile.

While they continued talking with Icarus, a metal rail was suddenly hurled into view, surprising everyone. They turned to notice William, with his right arm outstretched.

"Father…" Icarus said, sounding solemn.

Everyone pointed their guns to William. The now mutated William began to undergo a sudden change. Blood began to spray from him as the violent mutation occurred. His human head was forcefully dragged on to the thorax. A new head was shown sprouting, taking place of William's original head. A circular growth of spikes was forming near the heart. The drastic change was his right arm. The arm grew larger, along with the eyeball. It then sprouted talons made out of bone from the fingers. Two vestigial limbs were seen in near complete development.

"Crap… That's not good…" Carlos said.

The eyeball from the second form of William Birkin looked at the group eerily. Icarus responded by shooting the tumor, causing blood to spill out. It also stunned Birkin.

"Damn it…! How long will this lift take for us to reach B-3!?" Leon asked.

"Just hold him off!" Carlos shouted.

The creature then continued to pursuit the group. It jumped four meters up, raising its right hand to impale them. Everyone dodged it in the nick of time.

"He's getting serious… We have to kill him." Icarus said.

"Where do we shoot at!?" Claire asked.

"Aim for the eye!" Jill said.

The mutated William began to wind its right arm back, shaking it. This also exposed a new eye on the back of his left shoulder.

"What the…!? Another eye!?" Jill questioned.

"Just shoot it!" Carlos responded.

The group began to target the tumors, causing the mutated William to stagger. He eventually collapsed from the gunfire.

"Don't let your guard down, guys… If he came back after what we did to him before coming here, he's bound to come back…" Icarus warned.

"I'm sure he'll remain dead now… Still, are you alright after trying to kill him…? He was your father…" Leon questioned.

"He WAS my father, prior to succumbing to the G-Virus. The virus is now controlling him, making him like this…" Icarus emphasized, albeit reluctantly.

The lift eventually arrived on B-3, prompting the group to leave the body of the mutated William.

######

The group began to read the map on where to go. They made their way deep in the complex.

"The lab is located on the West Wing. Good thing we're close to it." Leon said, observing the writing on the walls.

On their way, they encountered Annette Birkin, who was running.

"Annette!" Claire called out.

Annette turned and noticed the group with Icarus.

"You guys!" She said, seeing Icarus among the group.

"We're on our way to the P-4 lab. However, we had an encounter with William…" Leon said.

"William's here!?" Annette asked with shock.

"We shot him down after he mutated…" Carlos said.

Icarus then walked to Annette, having a content expression.

"I remembered my past, Mother…" Icarus said.

Annette gasped lightly, hearing what he said to her.

"John… You finally remembered." She said with tears.

Annette hugged Icarus in response with tears.

"Listen, Mother. We don't have much time, but we can make it if we fight through this together. We'll need your help to get through the facility since some of the doors here require a password to unlock them." Icarus said.

"I understand… I'll do what I can to help you guys to the P-4 lab." Annette responded, knowing what she needs to do.

"Let's go then… Father might wake up due to the G-Virus." Icarus said.

The group had Annette with them to fight their way through the research facility. She then stopped to a door with a keypad.

"This door will take us to the ladders we need to climb down to B-4. Let me punch in the code." Annette said, typing on the keypad.

######

The door unlocked from the code, allowing the group to see a large plant covering one of the corners of the large section.

"Is that plant…moving…?" Claire asked with shock.

"It is… It's a research project on making mobile plants through administration of the T-Virus… They're labelled Ivy, otherwise called Plant 43. That giant plant is immobile and won't harm us. However, the mobile plants are hostile…" Annette explained.

"Those plant B.O.W.s we saw earlier… So that means UMBRELLA has been making bio weapons." Icarus said.

"Yes, something that I'm ashamed to know… I wished I never worked in the company…" Annette said with regret.

The group slowly moved their way to the ladder, climbing their way down to B-4. They noticed a magnum with a full cylinder of rounds.

"Sweet, magnum ammo. We could save those for later." Carlos said.

The group then noticed the door leading to B-4 was covered with vines, preventing any means of opening it.

"We need to find another way to reach the P-4 lab… This door is completely covered…" Leon said.

"There's another way, but it may be longer than simply taking the door from B-4. We need to climb down to B-5." Annette said.

The group climbed their way down to B-5, noticing a door that was not covered with vines. They quickly went through, unnerved of the moving plant nearby.

######

The group was now in a hallway, trying to calm down after the encounter with the large plant.

"That plant freaks me out…" Leon said, holding a shiver.

"Tell me about it… I'll never look at plants the same way now…" Carlos followed.

"Calm down, you two… We need to make our way to the lab…" Jill reprimanded.

Leon and Carlos gave Jill a dull stare before thinking the same word in thought.

'Women...' They thought comically.

In the hallway, several zombies walked in, prompting the group to fire their guns to the zombies. Annette noticed how Icarus was aiming at them perfectly.

"I never taught you how to wield a gun, John… How were you able to do so?" She questioned him.

"Well… I used to visit the Raccoon City Police Department when I was 8 years old… They welcomed me and showed me how to use a gun. I also met with someone named Chris, who was working there." Icarus admitted.

This got the attention of Claire, who heard his response.

"Wait, my brother taught you how to use guns?" Claire asked in surprise.

"He did… He taught me how to use a sword as well… I guess he wanted me to learn how to fight in order for me to protect Sherry…" Icarus said with a soft smile.

Annette accepted the answer, but she felt concerned for Icarus due to the outbreak.

"John… When we make it out, I promise that everything will be okay." She reassured.

######

The group noticed what appeared to be a lobby after making their way out of the hallway. Several corpses were lying on the floor, immobile…

"Keep your eyes peeled… We don't want to get ambushed." Leon said.

The group slowly walked, remaining cautious. Annette noticed a terminal near a steel door.

"That terminal operates that nearby door, which will take us to the east side of the lab. There, it will lead us to an elevator that we can take to B-8." Annette explained.

"Good. We can use that to escape this place." Leon said.

A loud screeching sound caught everyone's attention. They looked up to see two spiders on the ceiling. They landed on the floor, ready to attack the group. Everyone, save for Annette, fired on one of them, killing it.

"Ugh… Not these things again!" Claire complained.

One of them leaped at Annette. She screamed as the giant spider began to spin webbing at her. Icarus noticed she was trapped on the floor, prompting him to fight the B.O.W. down in response.

"Get off of her!" He roared, pulling the spider away from Annette.

The B.O.W. screeched in response, attempting to tackle on Icarus. He held his Uzi out and shot the spider on the mouth, forcing it to drown in its own blood.

"Mother, are you okay!?" Icarus said to Annette.

"I'm fine. Cut this webbing out so I can move…" Annette said.

Icarus wasted no time and created a dagger of light to cut the webbing off. Annette was freed and quickly hugged Icarus in response.

"Thank you." She said with content to him.

"Don't just thank me. Everyone helped to save you." Icarus said.

Annette snorted but she giggled in response.

"Okay, Annette. Which way should we go?" Leon asked.

"Go to the passage on the left. The way to the P-4 lab is through there." Annette answered.

"Okay, let's go!" Jill said.

The group walked their way through a thin passage. There was no sounds of any people as the group ventured to the door at the end.

"It's too quiet… I don't like this." Carlos commented.

"Keep your guard up everyone." Jill said.

######

The door opened up to what appeared to be a large security room. Several wires were cut, emitting occasional sparks of electricity. The group took extra care not to touch the wires hanging nearby.

"Is this a surveillance room?" Leon asked.

"Yes… This room was used to monitor the workers here when they worked on the G-Virus on B-4." Annette answered.

By then, something caught Leon's sight. He quickly began to warn the group.

"Guys, look at the screen I'm pointing at…" He said, pointing to one of the monitors.

The monitor in particular was where they went through to arrive in the surveillance room. They noticed something crawling on the floor, before leaping on to the walls. Icarus and the group realized what it was.

"Great… A Licker… This one looks different and more dangerous…" Icarus said.

"Oh no… This Licker was exposed to an anti-B.O.W. gas, which was designed to kill off anything infected with the T-Virus. The viral strain this one had must have reacted and mutated it…" Annette said in near fright.

"An Evolved Licker!? As if their regular counterparts were enough…!" Claire said.

The Evolved Licker moved up to the security camera, showing its hideous face. The screen suddenly went static, unnerving the group.

"We just passed that area… Don't tell me it's stalking us…" Carlos said.

By then, the sound of metal being scratched was heard. Everyone pointed their guns to the open vents, remaining alert for anything. The suspenseful atmosphere was so thick, no one dared to make a sound. Eventually, two Evolved Lickers emerged from the vents.

"We're surrounded!" Clare said.

"Then let's make some space!" Leon said, firing his shotgun on one of the B.O.W.s.

Icarus unsheathed his katana and attempted to slice the second B.O.W. down. However, he didn't expect the skin to be thick enough for the creature to resist any attempted attacks.

"What!? Damn…!" He said in shock.

The Evolved Licker shot its tongue out at Icarus, impaling his left shoulder. He briefly screamed in pain before firing his Uzi at the creature's head, turning it into mush. Everyone checked at Icarus, whose wound was in the process of healing.

"You okay, John?" Annette asked.

"I'm fine. A little sore, but my regeneration is doing its work…" Icarus grunted.

Anette and the rest of the group noticed Icarus's wound healing at a fast rate. This surprised Annette, observing his increased healing.

"John, don't get used to the increased healing from the Icarus virus you now have in your body… I don't want you to endure something so horrible like that…" Annette said with a stern voice.

Icarus looked sheepish for a minute, feeling nostalgic of his mother lecturing him.

"Alright, but I may have to risk myself in case any of you are about to take a mortal blow." Icarus said.

Anette then moved to a nearby wall, fiddling with a hidden keypad. The wall suddenly moved to show a hidden ladder.

"Through here, we can access the P-4 lab. It's upstairs from here." She said.

The group climbed the ladder up to B-4, reaching to a small corridor. Annette was providing the directions needed for the group to reach the lab. Several zombies were moving aimlessly, allowing Icarus to silently lop their heads off.

"Remember, they react to sound… Try staying quiet as possible since the alarm is blaring from the sirens." Icarus said.

The group silently moved through the corridor, noting what appears to be some kind of resin. Near them, there was what looked like eggs on the floor.

"What the heck happened here…?" Carlos asked.

Annette had a horrified expression on her face, realizing what caused the area to be covered in the resin.

"Oh no… This is bad…" She said.

"Wait, don't tell me there are experiments let loose here…!" Jill said.

"I'm afraid so…" Annette said.

The group trudged slowly through the hallway, waiting for anything to show up. By then, something fell on the floor, getting everyone's attention. They noticed what looked like a worm-like creature, slithering at them.

"What the hell!?" Leon said.

"That's a larvae from a moth, only it could be bigger…" Annette said.

"Is this one of the experiments UMBRELLA made here?" Claire asked.

"Yes… Now these B.O.W.s made this place their nest…" Annette said.

Icarus immediately shot the larval down. Soon, he looked up and noticed more of them.

"We got company from the ceiling!" He shouted out.

Everyone open fired at the larvae, shooting them down. A few of them managed to leap directly at the group, only to hit a wall of light.

"Ugh… These things hit like a rock." Icarus said, being pushed back.

Claire and Jill shout the remaining larvae, allowing the group to proceed to go through the corridor. At the end, they saw a moth, grown at large proportions, hanging on a nearby wall.

"Oh my God!" Claire exclaimed, seeing the moth.

"Whoa, that thing's huge…!" Carlos said.

The moth suddenly leaped off, only for it to hover a few feet off the ground. Everyone began to shoot the insect, causing it to stumble.

"This place is going to give me nightmares later on in my life…" Icarus said.

Icarus equipped his katana and sliced down one of the moth's wings off. This allowed the group to fire at the insect's head, killing it.

"Hey guys! Look!" Jill said.

Everyone looked to where Jill pointed and noticed a steel door behind their backs. The label on it was P-4.

"This is it! P-4 lab!" Annette said.

Annette typed in the code for the door. A few seconds passed and the door opened.

"Let's head in! We don't have much time!" Annette said.

The group rushed their way inside the lab, stumbling upon a complex machine.

"This is the vaccination machine! Let me help you guys synthesize the G-vaccine." Annette said.

Annette was able to punch in the codes for the G-vaccine. Icarus then noticed a separate file nearby and quickly looked at its label.

'Project ICARUS… Let's see what details I need to know about this virus…' Icarus thought.

He began reading the files carefully.

-Project ICARUS-

-The Progenitor virus was the basis of research for the UMBRELLA Corporation. It yielded limitless potential for both healthcare and bio warfare. However, Dr. Birkin made a remarkable discovery sometime after he found the G-Virus. He realized that by inserting avian DNA to the virus, it yielded an entirely new viral strand. Sadly, he only had one sample, saying he wished to use it for a special purpose.

-Biology after administration-

-The virus adapts to the host's DNA, altering itself and combining. Doing so, it would achieve symbiosis, allowing the host to develop several unusual features, in theory. The virus also exhibited a strange phenomenon: manipulating photons, giving it an ethereal glow as though it was a fluid from a glow stick. It may also come with physical mutations, but since we have one sample that was procured by Dr. Birkin, we don't have any details as to what may happen.-

-Notice-

-Dr. Birkin altered the virus by adding an unknown human DNA into it. He said it was a side project he was doing other than researching the G-Virus. He intends to use it to someone, but who is the test subject? He never disclosed any information, nor do we have anyone in particular.-

The group noticed Icarus reading a file before he put it inside his item cache case. They then noticed the label and was shocked to see what he read.

'He found out about the virus…' Annette thought.

Icarus stood up, showing a far off look. Everyone felt concerned for him, but the y focused on making the vaccines needed for Sherry and Jill.

"Is the vaccine almost done?" Claire asked.

"It'll be done in a few seconds. Why do you ask?" Annette said.

"We got uninvited guests coming…" Leon said.

Several zombies began to show up, prompting everyone to kill them. An Evolved Licker suddenly showed up. Icarus casted a look of hate to it before creating a sword of light, stabbing its head.

"That was pretty violent…" Carlos commented.

"I already realized why I was created this way… Father never wanted to disclose any information for UMBRELLA to mass produce this virus in me… I'm the only one who's living with the Icarus Virus within me." Icarus said.

By then, the group heard the machine beeping. From a small tube, a capsule with a fluid was produced.

"This is the vaccine needed for Sherry. It's called DEVIL. I'll provide you the files." Annette said.

"Alright… Now we need to synthesize Jill's vaccine." Carlos said.

Annette wasted no time and placed the ingredients in the machine. She type the code 'T-Vaccine', activating the machine.

"How long will this one take?" Leon asked.

"It should take less time than the DEVIL vaccine." Annette said.

By them, a small capsule was produced. Annette removed it and quickly inserted it into a tubular medical syringe with 7 heads.

"Hold still… This pressure from the injection may hurt so bear with it." Annette said, before administering the T-vaccine to Jill.

Jill grunted as she felt all 7 of the tips go in to her skin. A soft sound of gas hissing was heard from the syringe as the vaccine was injected into her bloodstream.

"Thank God… I didn't want to turn into a zombie…" She said.

"We made it in time, but now we need to race our way back to Sherry. Time is starting to run out." Icarus said.

"I got the files for vaccines needed for the T-Virus and the G-Virus. Hopefully, this will help prevent future biohazards." Annette said.

Leon and Claire realized that Annette was redeeming herself from her involvement with UMBRELLA.

"We'll need those files so we can help everyone be aware on what happened here in Raccoon City." Jill said.

The group moved their way out of the lab, rushing their way to Sherry.

######

The group rushed their way back to the security office. They were in the ladder room, climbing their way up.

"We need to catch the lift that can take us up." Annette said.

"Then let's hurry! Sherry doesn't have much time and neither does the facility before it self-destructs!" Carlos said.

"Self-destruct countdown initiated. East Area lockdown completed. All employees are to evacuate to the platform at B-8 immediately." The AI announced.

"Great… Nice way to jinx us, Carlos." Jill said sarcastically.

"No time for comedy… Now's the time to rush!" Icarus said.

"Guys, there's a lift here in the West section of the facility that can take us down to B-5 in the cargo room. The lift is typically used for an emergency protocol, shipments sent from beyond, or a situation like this. It's near the security office from where Sherry is. From there, we can access the last lift to B-8." Annette said.

"Alright. We can still escape this place." Leon said.

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner!?" Carlos comically asked.

"It just came up to me! I don't remember the whole facility like the back of my hand!" Annette retorted.

The group quickly climbed their way up to B-3, encountering several moth larvae.

"Damn it! I hate these things!" Claire said.

Icarus created a small, compressed orb of light and hurled it to the larvae. It exploded, killing them.

"Hurry! Climb!" Icarus said.

The group quickly climbed up and rushed their way through several sections of the facility. Several large moths were hovering nearby, prompting Icarus to hurl spears of light at them. The group then ended up at a small room with three catwalks.

"The door to the west! It'll take us to the lift for us!" Annette said.

The group made it to the center of the room, noting a generator with a fuse before a large piece of shrapnel was hurled. It caused the generator to power down since the fuse was blown off from its grip.

"What the!?" Leon exclaimed.

A clawed hand suddenly came into view. It was William, in his second form.

"Father…" Icarus said, reluctant to shoot the mutated William.

Everyone began shooting the eye on the right arm. Annette only watched as her mutated husband was being minced by the gunfire. Eventually, the mutated William collapsed.

"He won't be dead for long… We need to get those doors open…" Claire said.

"The fuse was blown off from its grip… Let me put it back in so we can reactivate the generator." Icarus said.

He quickly placed the fuse back in the generator, allowing it to restore power. Everyone then heard an unearthly roar, only to see William on the verge of mutating once more. Claire and Annette screamed, seeing the sudden transformation. The creature shredded all of its integument-like skin, making it nude and revealing its musculature, whilst the hundreds of spike-like projections rose prominently into an apex from a point in its upper left thorax, pulsing wildly. The former left hand of William evolved with a set of talons made from nails as opposed to the right arm's talons. William's face on the creature was fading away, leaving only his left side visible. The larger arms were affixed on the shoulder, almost acting like a second pair of arms. The vestigial arms of the prior stage, meanwhile, have also matured into functional limbs with talons, and the rudimentary head, aside from having completed its new, harder bone skull, now sports a lipless grin, bearing its razor sharp teeth. The eyes of the new head glowed with an otherworldly red color. A smaller eyeball developed on the left thigh. In appearance, William looked more like a demon than a human, standing at 8 feet in height.

"What the!?" Leon exclaimed.

"He's transforming!" Icarus said.

"I thought he was dead!" Jill exclaimed.

"Now he isn't! He just got stronger!" Carlos said.

William, now in his third form from the G-Virus, roared like a beast.

"I don't believe this! If he gets out from Raccoon, he'll cause biohazard wherever he goes! We have to kill him!" Carlos said.

The group immediately focused on shooting on the eyes that developed on the beast. By then, Annette looked at the mutated William. It stopped for a brief moment, seemingly able to recognize her.

"William! Don't you recognize me!?" She said, showing a ring on her left hand.

The creature paused, tilting its head upon seeing the ring. The eyeball on its right arm began to move rapidly, causing it to roar.

"Annnneeeetttteeeeee! Kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…!" The creature roared.

Annette and Icarus showed a few tears before the group began firing at William. Icarus then went for the killing blow, stabbing him on the large eyeball, causing it to stumble in pain. It then leaped over 5 meters in the air, attempting to stomp its attackers.

"Watch out! The virus is taking over!" Jill said.

Annette had little time to react as William managed to slice her abdomen with his talons, making her fall on the floor.

"MOTHER!" Icarus called out in shock.

He conjured a spear of light and hurled it on the mutated William's chest, causing it to stumble down in the facility. Icarus then went to his mother to tend for her wounds.

"Mother! Are you all right!?" He asked desperately.

"I…won't be able to make it… Please… Save your…sister and...stay alive, John…" Annette said in heavy breaths.

Icarus was shedding tears as he heard his mother's last words. Her hands reached up to his cheeks, providing a short, motherly embrace before they fell limp. Icarus cried as he held his mother's hands in grief.

"Icarus, we need to hurry back to Sherry… Let's go." Jill said, comforting Icarus as he mourned.

Icarus stood up, now showing a dull expression on his face. He cocked his 9mm, ready to fight.

"UMBRELLA will disappear in the dust…" He snarled.

######

The group was worried of Icarus after seeing his mother getting killed by his father when he was monster. They all remained silent as they activated the lift. It was slowly rising to where the security office is located. Claire went to Icarus, who was silently mourning Annette's death.

"Icarus… She told you that you must continue living. William, before he got himself infected with the G-Virus, wanted you to live as well. He wanted you to fight against UMBRELLA, so pull yourself together." She said, hugging Icarus.

Icarus remembered his interactions with William and Annette, prior to being given the Icarus Virus. This renewed his spirit, allowing him to press on.

"Let's hurry… Sherry needs the vaccine." He said.

The lift arrived at the security office. The group quickly rushed to Sherry, who was trying to hold back the pain from the G-embryo within her. Claire quickly administered the vaccine via syringe. Sherry showed immediate recovery from her ordeal. She then noticed Icarus, whose eyes were red.

"Icarus, are you okay?" Sherry asked.

He remained silent and looked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The end of the nightmare. Icarus's resolve.

The group brought Sherry out. She was still concerned for Icarus, whom remained silent.

"Let's go… There's no need to do anything here." Leon said.

By then, the group heard a beastly roar. Everyone looked up to see something bulging within the air vents. By then, it was two Evolved Lickers. Icarus had a cold gaze at them. They leaped at him in an attempt to kill him. However, he pointed his sword up aiming at their hearts. The creatures struggled to try and claw him but they went limp. Icarus kicked them off from his katana, which was now broken.

"Icarus… Answer me, man! Are you all right?" Leon asked.

"I'm just angered..." Icarus snarled.

The group noted his sharp tone, a stark contrast compared to his personality from his first encounter with Claire and Leon. They were all concerned for him as he now showed a deep glare at the B.O.W.s on the floor.

"Icarus… Calm down… We're not going to hurt you…" Jill reasoned.

"No, you're not my enemies… UMBRELLA is… If you guys plan to destroy it, count me in." Icarus said.

The group realized he was seeking revenge. Before they could question him, the group made their way to the lift. They pressed a button to B-5. By then, an announcement was heard.

"Initiating final stage of facility self-destruct protocol. All employees must evacuate to the platform immediately. Time to self-destruct: 15 minutes." The AI said.

The group now realized they must rush their way to B-8, despite any B.O.W.s attempting to fight back. Icarus created a sword of light, in shape of the katana he broke.

"No holding back… We just need to rush to the next lift for B-8." Icarus said, holding his sword of light.

Several plant B.O.W.s from earlier appeared behind the group, catching everyone by surprise. Icarus slowly walked forward from the group calmly, but with a cold gaze. The B.O.W.s attempted to attack him, but he moved too fast to them. With a swift cut, the plants remain still, flailing their tentacles before collapsing with a visible slice. Their upper halves slid down.

"Let's not waste our ammo with them… I'll take care of the B.O.W.s that get in our way…" Icarus said.

The group was concerned for Icarus, seeing his personality becoming darker and colder. They didn't like how the death of Annette Birkin has affected him greatly. They began to discuss on his behavior.

"He's becoming more violent than the last time we've seen him fight…" Leon whispered.

"Icarus is still grieving the loss of Annette… I would act the same way if I lost someone close to me…" Jill responded.

"Let's hope he doesn't go suicidal… We made it this far." Carlos followed.

Claire silently looked at Icarus, before looking at Sherry. She noted how the young girl was looking at him with a concerned expression.

"He'll be alright, Sherry. He wants us to make our way out of here." She said to Sherry.

######

The lift arrived at B-5. There was a long hallway that had several cargo supplies.

"This must be the way to the B-8 lift. We need to rush through this place if we can get to the platform." Jill said.

Before they could progress, a loud banging sound caught the group's attention. They all looked up to see a metal film bend from pressure. It then collapsed, revealing the cause. William, in his third form, appeared once again.

"You again… I'm getting tired of seeing you showing up at the least expected times… Now die…" Icarus said.

The group knew that William was his father, but they were more surprised to hear his speech laced with a cold tone. The mutated William attempted to attack by performing a spin kick, only for Icarus to duck under it. He then saw an eyeball on the left shoulder and stabbed through it, making the creature roar in pain. It flailed violently, trying to shake Icarus off.

"Icarus! Be careful!" Leon said.

The beast attempted to use the larger arms to attack Icarus. He dodged them and quickly stabbed the large eye on the right shoulder of the large right arm. This momentarily stunned the beast. Icarus wasted no time and attempted to impale the head with his katana of light. The beast grabbed him and hurled him to a nearby wall, causing a visible dent on the steel.

"Icarus!" Everyone yelled in shock.

Icarus stood up, shaking off the injury before he dashed at the B.O.W. and made a backward flip at the creature, holding the katana. It caused a large gash to appear, causing the beast to collapse. It then roared violently before a large amount of heat was generated.

"Oh no… He's changing again!" Claire said.

William's new change caused blood to spew violently around him. Sherry panicked and looked away in fright. The new rudimentary skull and maxilla of the creature was elongated to accommodate its massive mandible, a gaping, circular cavity surrounded by rows of spike-like projections, which has now fused into the many spikes that formerly covered the thorax of the beast. The mouth was wide enough to swallow a whole human. The 2 eyes formed on its shoulders were acting as a replacement of William's actual eyes. Unlike the previous forms, this one was crawling on all fours with all six of its limbs.

"Great… As if things were worse enough…" Carlos said, pointing his gun at the new form of William.

Icarus remained calm but quiet. The mutated William began to leap like a feral wolf. It was attempting to pounce Icarus, but he retaliated by shooting the monster's mouth with his Uzi. The creature moved back in pain. Everyone followed along, aiming their guns on William while Sherry moved back of Claire.

"We need to help him take down that creature… Icarus is running on his last legs right now…" Leon said, noticing Icarus out of breath.

Gunfire echoed in the hallway, along with the animalistic roar from William. Bullets showered both the body and the eyes on the shoulder. The beast leaped up to the ceiling in an attempt to dodge the gunfire. Icarus jumped up with help from his wings and summoned a spear of light. He impaled the creature on the back, causing it to stumble down.

"Stay down…" He said coldly.

The beast didn't stop moving, trying to attack Icarus. He then summoned another light spear. This time, he impaled the mutated William on the head, stopping it on its tracks. The creature gave out a bellowing roar before it collapsed.

"Icarus… Answer us… Are you alright?" Leon asked reluctantly.

Icarus turned to the group. His face was stained with blood.

"Let's get the hell out of here… There's not much time." He said.

The group was worried for him, but they put the thought aside, focusing on leaving the UMBRELLA facility before it self-destructs. They ran through the hallway, finding the lift to B-8 in the process. Claire wasted no time and punched the button for B-8.

######

The group was anxious as the lift went down. Icarus crossed his arms, thinking of the events he had to deal with till now.

"How much time left till this place is gone…?" Carlos asked.

"About 10 minutes. We can make it to the platform so we can escape with some minutes to spare." Jill answered.

Icarus kept his gaze away from the group. Sherry walked up to him, touching his right arm. He looked at her silently, not saying a word.

"Icarus… You don't have to be making yourself a loner…" Sherry said.

Icarus didn't make any movements, almost showing he wasn't responding. However, his heart rate was increasing due to his internal pain. He shook his head as the group began running to the underground train.

######

On their way to the train, they encountered four Evolved Lickers. Everyone aimed their guns and fired at the B.O.W.s. Three of them were down, but the last one raced its way to the group. Icarus created a shield of light to block the B.O.W. off from making its way to his friends. Immediately, he then held a sword of light and impaled the creature's head. The corpse began to twitch before it stopped.

"You guys save your ammo. I'll take care of these B.O.W.s so they won't get in our way." Icarus said in a calm, cold voice.

He noticed more Evolved Lickers sneaking in. Luckily, they found the lift leading to B8.

"Get to the lift. I'll slow them down so they won't catch up." Icarus said.

"Icarus, what are you...?" Claire asked.

The group noticed Icarus creating a light spear. He then hurled it near the Lickers, creating a small explosion. This caused the B.O.W.s to stagger on the ground.

"Go, now!" Icarus shouted.

He then hurled another light spear before running to the group at the lift. The Evolved Lickers were stunned from the blasts, leaving them no time to chase the group down.

######

Icarus sprinted to the lift as the doors were closing. He made a quick leap to the lift, rolling on the ground.

"That was close..." Leon said.

"Tell me about it... This lift will take us to B8. Let's head there and get the hell out of here." Carlos said.

"Good call on that. I'm getting exhausted after today's ordeal..." Jill said.

"Same for me. I just can't believe we made it through all that." Claire said.

Icarus was panting, due to usage of his abilities. He was losing his stamina after using his light attacks in successive time.

"Yo Icarus. You okay there?" Leon asked.

"I'm alright... I just need time to recover stamina. These abilities take a lot out of me. I've been using them all night." Icarus said.

"Don't worry. We'll be at the train soon. We got plenty of time to rest once we get in." Jill said.

The group remained silent as the lift descended.

######

The lift arrived at what appeared to be an underground train station.

"A train..." Sherry said.

"We can use this to get out of this facility. Let's go and get ready for a ride out of this nightmare." Icarus said.

"Good choice of words, kid. Let's go." Carlos said.

A sudden sound of heavy footsteps got the group's attention. They turned to see Trenchy, only he looked different than the last time he was seen. The trench coat he was wearing was gone, leaving him nude. The muscle mass on the B.O.W.'s body has increased a great deal, shedding off its skin in the process. What appears to be a large human heart was shown in the right side of the chest. The most dramatic change were the hands. Instead of ordinary hands, they became sharp claws that can reach a foot long.

"You...! I thought he was dead when he fell in the blast furnace!" Claire said in shock.

"He must have mutated... Carlos, Claire. Take Sherry into the train. Leon, Icarus and I will take care of him." Jill ordered.

Claire and Carlos attempted to circumvent 'Trenchy', but the B.O.W. merely swung his claws and forced them back. He then went to Sherry, who panicked. The creature than did something unexpected. It pulled the locket Sherry was wearing on her neck.

"Sherry! Let her go!" Icarus bellowed.

This made Icarus use his wings to fly in the air. He created a spear of light and stabbed the B.O.W. on the heart, causing it to reel in pain. Icarus managed to grab the locket off from the creature's claws in the process.

"This ends here and now!" Icarus said.

"I'll help in this fight!" Leon said.

"Claire, Carlos. Hurry and take Sherry in one of the trains. Hurry!" Jill said.

Carlos and Claire took Sherry and fled from the fight. Leon kept shooting his 12 gauge shotgun in the creature's chest. The buckshot was able to pierce both the chest and head, causing additional damage. 'Trenchy' was forced on his knees to recover.

"How the heck are we gonna kill this thing!? He just keeps taking the punishment like it was nothing!" Jill questioned.

"Just spray with bullets! Icarus, mind if you lend me your Uzi?" Leon asked.

"Take it. I have my 9mm ready with me." Icarus said, giving Leon his Uzi.

Leon began spraying 'Trenchy' with the Uzi, causing it to move back. The creature shifted its focus on Leon, making its claws twitch in an intimidating manner. Jill, Leon, and Icarus kept shooting its head.

"This thing won't go down...!" Icarus commented.

There was a nearby staircase for the trio to walk on. Leon had a plan to implement in the fight.

"Let's take the stairs so we can fight in even ground!" Leon said.

The trio started climbing on the stairs, trying to get some distance from 'Trenchy'. The claws were twitching erratically till he made a great leap, nearly reaching two stories up.

"Man, this guy can jump!" Jill said.

"We have to get some space so we can fight this thing off! Aim for its head to stagger it!" Leon said.

Icarus charged forward while flying and kicked its face, causing it to be pushed back.

"Go! Hurry!" Icarus said, dislodging off from the creature's face.

'Trenchy' managed to grab Icarus's right leg be swung him around like a flail. He then hurled him to Leon and Jill before impacting a nearby wall.

"Augh! Man that smarts..." Icarus groaned.

'Trenchy' caught up with the trio and attempted to impale them. Icarus immediately responded by summoning a light spear. Leon and Jill knew what he was doing.

"Icarus! NO!" Jill and Leon said.

Icarus made a risky dash to the B.O.W., who also readied his claws. Both clashed at each other. The light spear was in 'Trenchy's' chest, near the heart. Icarus was impaled on the abdomen, directly below his heart. Both coughed out blood from their deadly exchange.

"*Guah...* So you won't die that easily... Very well then. Let's see who tires first!" Icarus said.

Jill and Leon were shocked to see Icarus fighting on even ground, despite his injury. This gave them the chance to stand up and fight back.

"Let us help you in this fight, Icarus!" Jill said.

The trio was at the other side of the platform. Leon and Jill were attempting to move on the subway tracks, but 'Trenchy' surprised them once more. He held on a nearby train and dragged it to ram them. Leon and Jill escaped in time, thanks to Icarus stopping it with a light spear.

"Nice aim, Icarus!" Leon said.

Icarus was becoming tired. He was panting heavily due to his injuries and lack of stamina.

'Damn... I'm reaching my limit... I can't go on much longer...' Icarus thought.

Despite his lack of stamina, he kept himself from falling on the ground. Icarus fired his 9mm at 'Trenchy', causing it to retreat to recover his lost stamina. Leon and Jill were shocked to see the injuries inflicted on the B.O.W. heal at a fast rate.

"No way... is he regenerating...!?" Leon said in shock.

"How the hell are we gonna kill this son of a bitch!?" Jill questioned.

Icarus noticed Ada, holding a rocket launcher. She hurled it down to Leon and Jill for them to use.

"Use this!" Ada said.

"Ada! Thanks!" Icarus said.

"Wait, was that Ada?" Leon asked.

"Focus on the monster!" Jill reprimanded.

Jill began firing her Beretta 92 at 'Trenchy', causing him to focus on her. Icarus followed with his 9mm, stunning it momentarily.

"We just need to tire him out before we finish him." Icarus said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Leon joked.

Leon fired the Uzi, causing the creature to tire out. This gave him the chance to fire the rocket launcher.

"Now, Leon!" Jill said.

Leon fired the rocket, but 'Trenchy' wasn't going down without a fight. He caught the rocket, struggling to hold it back. Icarus responded in the fight, hurling a light spear at the heart, weakening the creature. Jill gave the finishing touch to the B.O.W. by shooting the missile it held. The explosion caused him to collapse, finally dead.

"We did it!" Jill said with relief.

Leon looked at the catwalks above the subway platform.

"That voice we heard..." He said.

"That was Ada, no mistake about it. She gave us the rocket launcher to finish 'Trenchy' for good. We owe her for this." Icarus said.

"Let's get the hell out of here. I'm sure Ada will escape this place." Jill said.

Leon and Icarus nodded in response. They went inside the train, where Claire and Carlos waited.

######

The group managed to activate the train and leave the facility. This allowed everyone to rest. Much to their surprise, the train was a supply train. There were crates with rations, ointments, and ammo, providing a well needed rest. Icarus's wound healed thanks to the first aid treatments. Leon also gave him back the Uzi he lent to him.

"This is starting to bug me... I had a feeling that 'Trenchy' was going after something. But why would he go after this locket from Sherry?" Icarus asked.

"I don't know... But we may need to open it with safety." Claire said.

Icarus opened the locket carefully. Much to his surprise, it was a tiny vial that was purple in color.

"Oh no... Please tell me that's not what I think it is..." Icarus said in shock.

"What is it...?" Carlos asked.

"This is a G-Virus sample... It's the same virus that turned William into that...thing. Mother, why did you procure this to your own daughter...?" Icarus questioned.

Everyone was shocked of what Icarus said, including Sherry. She had no idea why.

"Wait a minute..." Icarus then realized.

The group then focused their attention on Icarus.

"I think I know what she was trying to do. Mother and William wanted to expose this to the government. She wanted to let the US know about UMBRELLA'S unethical experiments as a way of repenting her sins for working with UMBRELLA." Icarus said.

"That does make sense. Still, never thought 'Trenchy' would still follow us to retrieve the sample." Leon said.

"Most likely UMBRELLA used him to try and procure it. Either way, we have our evidence to end UMBRELLA. We'll just have to wait till the train hits outside of Raccoon City." Jill said.

The group had a sense of hope, till a sudden shaking caught their attention. Everyone staggered in the floor from the sudden vibration.

"What the hell was that!?" Carlos said.

"I got a bad feeling about this... Stay on your toes." Jill said.

"Claire, Jill... Can you keep an eye out for my sister? Leon, Carlos and I will find out what that was." Icarus requested.

"Why are you asking us that?" Claire questioned, dreading what he'll say.

"We'll have a look, but I don't want to leave my sister defenseless." Icarus answered.

The women paused for a moment, before relenting.

"Alright... Just come back in one piece you guys." Jill said.

######

The trio of men made their way in the next cart of the train, making sure to watch for sudden surprises. They moved slowly, wary for what's to come.

"It's too quiet... I don't like it..." Leon whispered.

"Keep your guard up... This might get ugly..." Carlos muttered.

"Ready when you guys are." Icarus murmured.

Before making their way to the next car, a mass of tentacles burst out. From the wreckage, a mass of flesh began to crawl forward. A giant maw was shown, which caused the trio to react with shock.

"Leon, it's him again!" Icarus said.

"Yeah! William's back!" Leon said.

The trio aimed their guns at the B.O.W. What can be described by it was nothing more than a massive blob of tentacles, bone, flesh and eyes. It was a horrifying sight, even for the men.

"SSSHHHEEEEERRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!" It bellowed.

"It followed us all the way here!?" Carlos exclaimed in shock.

"Son of a bitch this thing can survive!" Leon said.

"We need to put an end to this!" Icarus said.

"SHEEEERRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The creature spoke once more.

Several tentacles were shown dragging the mutated William. Some were attempting to attack the trio.

"We have to stop this thing! How the hell are gonna kill it!?" Carlos said.

"We have to detach the car from the train. We'll let the self-destruct from the facility do its job." Leon said.

"Alright. Aim for the coupler!" Carlos said.

The mutated William knew it was about to be stopped from escaping. It forced two tentacles to hold on to the coupler to prevent it from being separated. Icarus noticed this and conjured a sword of light. He sliced the tentacles down, allowing Leon and Carlos to fire on the coupler. More of its tentacles began to flail like crazy, prompting Icarus to fight them off.

"Hurry, you guys! I can't keep this up!" Icarus said in desperation.

"We almost got it. Just hang on!" Leon said.

The mutated William caused the tentacles to ensnare Icarus on his left leg. This made him panic just as Carlos and Leon separated the coupler from the train.

"ICARUS!" They yelled.

Icarus managed to slice the tentacles off and flew off, leaving the mutated William to suffer from the self-destruction. He attempted to fly his way out of the facility.

'I have to fly out of this place…! Just keep going faster...! Faster...!' Icarus thought, flying through the tunnel.

######

The train managed to reach the outskirts from Raccoon City. Leon and Carlos both moved back to Claire, Jill and Sherry. They noticed Icarus wasn't with them.

"What happened to Icarus?" Jill asked.

"William took him... Just as we detached the last car from the train, William got him on his leg, dragging him inside..." Leon said with a despondent tone.

Sherry cried for him, along with Claire. Both had bonded with the boy during their horrific adventure. Jill remained silent, holding on to Carlos.

######

Icarus kept increasing his flight speed to try and escape before the self-destruct occurred.

'Faster...! More speed...!' He thought.

However, a loud explosion echoed in the tunnel. Icarus noticed a wall of flames racing behind him. This made him increase his speed in response, trying to gain speed.

"Yeow! That burns!" Icarus exclaimed, feeling the flames touching him.

He kept increasing his speed till an explosion sent him flying through the tunnel.

######

Outside the tunnel, everyone heard the self-destruct occur.

"Everyone, let's get away from the facility site! It's collapsing in a sinkhole!" Jill said.

Everyone ran as far as they could while the ground collapsed near them. They then heard a loud screaming coming from the air.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Carlos asked.

They all heard the loud screaming, recognizing the voice. They saw a flaming figure flying in the sky at insane speeds before landing two hundred meters away from them. The group raced their way, hoping to find who they hoped it was.

They raced their way to the impact site. The group noticed the familiar clothes and wings from the figure and were overjoyed to see who it was.

"Icarus?" Sherry said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Aftermath.

The group picked Icarus up from the crater, who was unconscious at the time. Sherry kept her hold on him, fearing he would disappear. He had several superficial wounds due to crashing on the ground while being hurled from the explosion. The wounds began healing while Icarus slept. Dawn has yet to break.

"I can't believe he made it when the facility exploded... Icarus sure is lucky to make it in the brink of time." Leon said.

"That was a crazy stunt the kid performed... You don't find that from most soldiers or mercenaries nowadays." Carlos said.

"He was a guardian angel to us. Heck, he even helped stopped that thing called Nemesis." Jill said.

"We all owe him for this, despite the fact he was adopted to the Birkin family. Sherry already found her guardian angel." Claire said.

Everyone chuckled from what Claire said. They then noticed Sherry clinging on to Icarus, afraid he would disappear. His wings were spread out on the ground but were otherwise unharmed.

"He used a great deal of his powers so he was bound to fall asleep or get knocked unconscious some time... Let's rest for now. We had a long night and this is a time for us to take a breather." Leon said.

"Let's move away from the sinkhole though. We'll be safe away from it so the tremors don't reach us." Jill pointed out.

"Good point... We'll set up camp once we're done." Carlos said.

######

The group moved away from the sinkhole, carrying Icarus with them. Sherry was still clinging on his arm, not even bothering to let go. They managed to rest a few kilometers away from the sinkhole.

"How will we be able to resume our everyday lives after what we have seen...?" Claire questioned.

"I don't know... After all we've been through, I asked the same thing with Chris during the Spencer Mansion case in the Arklay Mountains. Either way, nothing will remain once the nuke is sent to Raccoon City." Jill said.

Footsteps were heard, causing the group to point their guns to a familiar, female figure wearing a red dress.

"Ada... You managed to survive." Leon said in surprise.

"I had a little help. That train which 'Trenchy' moved was able to be put into service, but it was in a different line. I saw the campfire, since dawn is about to break." Ada said.

"Feel free to join us in this camp. We'll need extra company to make sure any B.O.W.s that survived are killed or ward off any hostile life here." Carlos said.

Ada sat down, near Icarus. Sherry responded by holding his right arm close to her.

"It's okay, young girl. He'll recover from his nap. He did used a great deal of his powers to protect you all till now." Ada said, placing her left hand on Icarus's right cheek.

######

Dawn broke out. The group then heard a fighter jet flying nearby. They noticed it was carrying the nuke to sterilize Raccoon City.

"That's the fighter jet that'll commence the contingency plan via the President's orders. We were all lucky to escape unscathed." Ada said.

The fighter flew to Raccoon City before dropping its nuke. The group all watched the bright explosion as the city was incinerated. All T-Virus traces were destroyed, leaving a scorching, radioactive wasteland that formed a crater. The shockwave blasted at the group, but in a weaker strength. The wind buffeted them with dust and sand.

"That could have been us in that wasteland... We all owe you this for informing us about the nuke, Ada." Claire said.

"Think nothing about me. I was doing orders from a US government agency to expose UMBRELLA'S secrets. After what we all witnessed, the government would respond to the bioweapons development and black market selling." Ada said.

"Guess that means UMBRELLA has made a new form of terrorism that'll shock the world. Although the pharmaceutical enterprise may do cover-ups, it seems they have indeed planned for it." Jill said.

"Raccoon City has a nuclear factory near the city. UMBRELLA would attribute to passing the blame on it. Most likely in the form of a nuclear accident that underwent meltdown." Leon said.

"You're very astute on finding out what UMBRELLA plans to do." Ada complimented.

"Regardless, we need to rest. Icarus is still unconscious but he'll wake up in a moment or so." Claire said.

The group all fell asleep to rest their eyes. After all the horror they have been through, they all needed the time to sleep after last night's ordeal.

######

The group slept quietly. Nothing was within their range to threaten them. No hostile life nor any B.O.W.s. It was a pure solace moment for them. Icarus shifted in his sleep, waking up from his exhaustion.

"Hnnn... I must have tired myself out moving fast to avoid that explosion. I guess I made it one piece since I'm here with everyone." Icarus said quietly.

Sherry felt him shifting from his sleep and woke up. She noticed Icarus was awake and quickly hugged him.

"Icarus! Thank goodness you're okay!" She said, overjoyed.

The rest of the group heard Sherry's overjoyed voice and woke up. They all saw Icarus, now conscious.

"Icarus! You're okay!" Claire said, hugging him.

"Easy there, Claire. I may be able to recover from my lost stamina, but I haven't fully recovered yet. My powers are still weak so I have no chance in using them." Icarus said.

"Still, its better to see you back on your feet. Just don't do that kind of stunt again... You gave us an awful scare when we heard from Leon and Carlos that you got dragged back in the facility thanks to William." Jill said.

"I know... It was a mistake that I didn't foresee when Leon and Carlos had to detach the coupler from the train. Either way, it provided them the necessary time for them to finally lead William to his death..." Icarus said.

The group noticed how condescending he sounded in regards of his adopted father.

"Hey Icarus... Do you still feel rather...angry in regards of what William did while he was mutated?" Claire asked.

"I'll admit that I'm still am. However, my real hate is on UMBRELLA. They made my own adopted father become what he was. I'll NEVER forgive them as long as they exist." Icarus said.

The group knew he was angry with UMBRELLA. However the next part of his explanation surprised them.

"Since my adopted father made me with this experimental virus within me, I'll follow his wish to fight and protect. It's what my adopted mother wanted to do. More importantly, to protect my sister, I wish to fight with the rebels who will fight against the pharmaceutical enterprise." Icarus said.

Leon and Carlos smiled at the young teen, who held his heart strong. Sherry held him close, not wanting to make Icarus go through too much to protect her.

"No! I don't want you to join the army to fight those monsters again! I want you to stay close to me and keep me protected! Sherry said.

"I want to do this, Sherry. Our mother and father wanted me to do so. They were the reason you were saved." Icarus said.

Sherry broke down crying, hearing what Icarus said.

"My parents never loved me...! They always focused on their research instead of me!" Sherry said in denial.

"No, they loved you very much. The vaccines that we gave both you and Jill was made from our mother. She cared for us, even after death." Icarus said somberly.

Sherry held on to Icarus as she cried. He gently rubbed the back of her head to soothe her tears. The group had their respect for Icarus grow as he announced what he said.

"What will you do with your life once UMBRELLA and its bioweapons are gone?" Ada asked.

"I'll probably settle down with what's left my life. I still want to work with counterterrorist groups. If it means protecting the world from UMBRELLA's bioweapons, then it is worth doing so." Icarus answered.

Ada smiled in response before holding his head to face her.

"You will become the savior against UMBRELLA, Icarus. By the way, shouldn't you use your real name, John?" Ada asked jokingly.

"Nah, I'll be fine with the name, Icarus. I have been changed thanks to the variant of the progenitor virus within my blood. I may not see myself as a human anymore, but I'm willing to forsake it to protect others." Icarus said.

######

Hours have past. The group managed to get some rest till they began moving. Claire decided to talk with the rest of the group.

"Guys, I need to set out to continue finding my brother." Claire said.

"I'll go on my own from here... I'll be able to find some people or a group to help fight against UMBRELLA. Good thing the company didn't think twice about sharing its info with others." Carlos said.

"I'll set out to find my partner from S.T.A.R.S., Chris Redfield. I can track him down easily but he'll definitely be hiding under the radar due to the Spencer Mansion incident." Jill said.

Leon, Icarus Ada, and Sherry understood but were concerned for the three. Although reluctant, they let them go. Jill and Carlos followed Claire, walking through the horizon.

"Looks like we need to continue walking on our own. Our lives are different, but we pulled through." Leon said.

"Yeah... We survived through hell and made it alive." Ada said.

"You mentioned that you work with the US government, right Ada?" Icarus asked.

"Yes, I did. However, I only told your friends, not you." Ada said.

"They shared me the details in regards about you... In any case, I believe that the government will want this as evidence for incriminating UMBRELLA." Icarus said, showing Sherry's locket.

"Hey, give that back!" Sherry pouted.

"Don't worry. I'll return to you. But it has something dangerous inside it. Let me remove it so I can give it to Ada." Icarus said.

"What are you planning to give to me?" Ada asked.

"This is a G-Virus sample... Take it to the US government. This sample alone will be the proof they need. Plus, with what we learned about it and the biological horrors, we may provide the much needed proof to destroy UMBRELLA." Icarus explained.

"You have the spirit of a soldier within you, Icarus. I hope that one day you'll be working with a counterterrorist organization to fight this new form of biological weaponry." Ada said with a smile.

Leon was surprised on how trusting Icarus was to Ada. Upon hearing she was a government, he decided to trust Icarus's reasoning.

"You made the right choice, Icarus... This will be the beginning of the end for UMBRELLA." Leon said.

Icarus gave Sherry her locket back. She equipped it and held close to him. This made the siblings stay close. Ada cooed, seeing how protective he was.

"He'll be a strong man one day. I pray to see that he becomes what he dreams." Ada complimented.

By then, several cars came up to the quartet. Icarus felt suspicious as the cars parked near them. He immediately created a barrier of light that formed a circular shield. Several men in tuxedos came out with a com-link at their right ears. They were US agents. They were armed with handguns.

"Come with us. We want to ask you all a couple of questions." One of the agents said.

"We have been through hell from Raccoon City. This is not the time for us to be acting hostile on one another." Leon reasoned.

"Settle down, gentlemen! Do you not realize that you're aiming at one of your agents!?" Ada shouted.

The male agents lowered their guns in response.

"Forgive us, Agent Ada Wong. Let's bring them with us calmly." The male agent relented.

Icarus lowered his barrier of light. The agents brought him, Leon and Icarus in their cars. Ada joined with them to keep them reassured.

######

As the cars drove through the badlands, away from where they last parked, the trio pondered on what was about to happen. They knew that by resisting the US agents, they would risk execution. They remained silent, not uttering a word.

"They are rather quiet on the way to the outpost." The driver commented.

"Eyes on the road. We'll worry about them once we head back to base." A male agent said.

Ada remained with the trio in the same car they're in. She also remained quiet, but internally snarled. She didn't like the commentary they gave.

'They really need to stop giving the intimidation tactics already... They already have a child who had to go through a nightmare, now that she's an orphan, along with her brother.' Ada thought.

"The outpost should be in view. Be ready to head inside." The driver said.

True to what the agent said, a large outpost with titanium alloy fences came into view. It looked like a research facility, much to Icarus's discomfort. This made him remember the time he woke up in the UMBRELLA research room to have his wings appear on his back. His wings were visibly flinching.

'It had to look like a research facility of all things... Now I'm reluctant to head inside...' Icarus thought.

The cars parked in the premises of the facility. Icarus felt his tension grow as he, along with Leon, Sherry, and Ada went inside.

######

Leon and Icarus were sent inside a questioning room inside the facility. Much to Icarus's ire, Sherry was forced to be separated from him.

"Now, let's start from the beginning. How were you able to survive the outbreak in Raccoon City?" The voice of a male agent asked.

"We were able to survive due to survivor's luck." Leon responded.

"Is that so? Just for you to be aware, we can look at surveillance footages from the UMBRELLA facility." The interrogator said.

"The only thing we could suspect as to how the outbreak occurred was due to UMBRELLA attempting to steal a viral sample. I myself did not see what happened because I was unconscious in a different facility. However, we had answers as to why Raccoon City was devastated." Icarus said.

"Interesting... Tell me young man... What made you become what you are right now?" The interrogator questioned.

Icarus was reluctant but complied to answer. Leon provided a reassuring touch on the young teen's shoulder.

"It was due to an experimental virus developed from William Birkin, who also developed the G-Virus. The purpose of the viral strain he injected me with was to fight against bioterrorism. I have a file which states his purpose of my...artificial rebirth." Icarus said.

"Send the file to us so we can read it." The interrogator demanded.

"Very well." Icarus said.

Icarus provided the file to an open slot from the room. A hand extended to reach the file and took it. For Icarus, it was a grueling hour for him to wait as the person he was speaking to was reading the file. He couldn't stay awake, resulting in him falling asleep. Leon watched as he fell asleep.

'Poor kid needed this nap since he still hasn't fully recovered.' Leon thought.

By then, a loud alarm blared, waking Icarus. He rubbed his eyes to stop his fatigue.

"Sorry for the rude awakening, but we now have more questions to ask." The interrogator said.

"Go on then." Icarus said.

"William only developed one strain of this so-called ICARUS Virus, did he not?" The interrogator questioned.

"Yes. He developed only one strain and injected me with it. I'm the only one with the viral strand." Icarus said.

"So you're the only one that has the virus within your blood... Are you contagious?" The interrogator asked.

"Yes, just as the file said. No, I'm not. The virus in my blood is not contagious from contact or fluids from my person. The method of infection was due to injection." Icarus answered.

"So... You also developed unusual symptoms from the biological changes that occurred. Can you provide a demonstration?" The interrogator asked.

"I'm not entitled to show my abilities... If anything, I'd rather keep them secret." Icarus defended.

"We have the authority to do as we please... You, the child and that man." The agent's voice said.

"Leave Sherry out of this. Why put her in the topic of discussion?" Icarus refuted.

"Just leave the girl out of this... She's an innocent." Leon followed.

"An innocent who carries the G antibody. Don't worry, we're making sure she's well protected after what you all endured. Plus, we're monitoring her for any symptoms." The agent's voice said.

"Don't even think of doing anything harmful to her... You may have the authority from the US government to do as you please, but don't make me your enemy..." Icarus threatened.

An aura of light started to rise from Icarus. The agents from outside the interrogation room watched in surprise.

"Not to worry. We're not like UMBRELLA who will perform unethical tests. We're making sure she doesn't mutate from the antibody she now possesses." The interrogator said.

"Keep that in mind though. I don't want to suddenly become an enemy with a potential ally." Icarus said.

"Bottom line is, you two have the experience that we're looking for. If you two truly want to end this nightmare, you only have a choice to take... Work for us, and help to stop this new form of bioterrorism." The agent's voice called out.

Icarus and Leon knew they had nothing else to say. They took the choice and decided to work with the US government.

"Very well. We accept." Leon said.

######

Sometime later, Leon and Icarus were inside a reception room of the facility. Ada was with them, who showed a discontent expression.

"I apologize for them into making you work for the US government. However, this is for the best... You two displayed extraordinary skills and experience in the field of combat." Ada said.

"I did request something from the agent when I remained in the interrogation room. It may provide some hope to help fight the terror of bioterrorism." Icarus said.

-Flashback-

Icarus remained in the interrogation room when Leon left. He had a serious expression in his face.

"I have a request to make, gentlemen." Icarus said.

The agent heard him and was immediately interested.

"Share with me then... What is it that you request?" The agent demanded.

"In order for us to neutralize the biological threats that UMBRELLA possesses, we need an agency that will act as a counterforce against bioterrorism. Can you request to the President so we have a fighting chance against this new threat?" Icarus asked.

"You're one smart kid. I'm surprised to hear someone like you request something big. Plus, you're also the youngest man to become an US agent. I'll share your request with the President since you have given us some insight on what we need to prepare." The agent said.

-End Flashback-

Leon and Ada were once again surprised. They didn't expect Icarus to request the formation of an agency that did meant to fight against bioterrorism. Both smiled in response.

"You have become a source of inspiration and hope, Icarus. We'll need that head of yours one day. Maybe it'll help solve some issues." Leon said.

"Haha... Yeah. I'll be needing these times to help find ways to overthrow UMBRELLA and their monsters. Doing something like this is no different." Icarus said with laughter.

He then looked towards a particular door, worried for Sherry. Ada noticed his hidden concerned and placed a reassuring touch on his left shoulder his via her right hand.

"Don't worry. Sherry will be okay. They'll be taking care of her, but I'll make sure she also has someone she can trust." Ada said.

"May I see her though?" Icarus asked.

"Alright... I'll let you see her, but stay close to me. Agent's policy to make sure no one strays away." Ada said.

"Very well. Lead the way. Take Leon as well." Icarus said.

Leon nodded and followed them.

######

It was a short walk once they got through the door from the reception room. They were at a room labeled '44076298-A'. Near it, an electronic keyboard was shown. Ada types on a code and the door suddenly unlocked. Inside, it was a luxurious room, making it seem like a haven. Sherry was inside, laying down on the bed. The moment she heard the door open, she got up from her bed and saw Icarus.

"Icarus!" She said, bolting to him.

"Ooof! Easy there, Sherry. I'm not going anywhere." Icarus said.

Leon and Ada smiled, seeing how they're interacting. Icarus decided to speak with Sherry.

"Sherry... I know that you don't want me to fight in a battle, but I was given a decision... Because of the threat from UMBRELLA, I'm now working with the US government to track down and destroy their biological terrors." Icarus said.

Sherry gasped when she heard him say that.

"Icarus... I don't want you to die... You're the only one who has shown concerned for me other than mother and father... If you plan to fight, then I'll come with you." Sherry said.

"It's not safe right now, Sherry... UMBRELLA will try to kidnap you and perform their experiments on you because of what you hold. The antibodies you have for the G-Virus will make you an easy target." Icarus explained.

"Wouldn't that be the same thing for you? I know you don't have the G-Virus in you, but you have a different one that is really rare." Sherry said.

"I agree that the virus I have is indeed rare. However, I'm not backing down without a fight. I have to make sure my only sister is safe. That's what matters to me." Icarus said.

Sherry tearfully hugged Icarus in response as Leon and Ada watched with admiration. Both could see how mentally strong they were.

'Those two may be our hope to fight against bioterrorism. I'm glad that I was able to save them.' Leon thought.

'They'll become good agents in their fields. Hopefully, they will debunk everything from UMBRELLA and put an end to it.' Ada thought.

######

After the tearful reunion, Icarus and Leon went back to the reception room. Both sat quietly, waiting for anything. By then, a voice came from the intercom.

"Leon, Icarus. Your assessment for being recruited is ready. Please come in." A male voice called out.

They sat up and went through a pair of doors to go back into the interrogation room. Leon and Icarus noticed a desk within the room. An agent was there, showing an assessment file for both guys.

"I've looked through the footage from the CCTV cameras in Raccoon City. I must say that you have extraordinary survival skills and instincts. Those qualities, including with the experience for fighting against B.O.W.S. are a must for working with the US government, Leon Scott Kennedy." The agent said.

Leon nodded but was thinking in his thought in an internal monologue.

'This has been a surprising day... I was a cop for only a single day for the Raccoon City Police Department. Now here I am, working with the US government. I could honestly say that it has been a turn of events.' Leon thought.

"Next is John Birkin, aka Icarus. Despite the variant of the progenitor virus within your bloodstream, you didn't exhibit any signs of spontaneous mutation, save for what's behind your back. During the times when you first encountered Leon, you've shown supernatural abilities of creating physical objects with light. However, you used them to protect your friends instead of letting the virus overtake you. Plus, you were intended to help fight against bio warfare. This qualifies you into becoming an agent as well. How will you like to be referred to though?" The agent asked.

"Icarus... John Birkin may be my real name, but I no longer look like how I was formally. I'll be codenamed: Icarus." Icarus said.

"Very well. Since you feel that way, you do realize that you may need a surname for yourself." The agent said.

"True... I was an amnesiac during the ordeal with Raccoon City... I won't use the Birkin surname so I'd rather suggest something else." Icarus said.

"Very well... I suppose that we'll instate a new surname for you. Let me ask though. Why do you want to change your surname?" The agent questioned.

"UMBRELLA will attempt to try to cover its tracks and activities through whatever means necessary. They have prepared to lie to the press in regards of the sudden nuclear explosion in Raccoon City. Since any survivors may hold evidence from the incident, along with any cases prior to the explosion, they will be targeted. In Sherry's and my case, they're interested in our biology for holding two potentially dangerous pathogens." Icarus explained.

"He has a point in this... no doubt the enterprise would do whatever it takes to block off media of the viral outbreak." Leon said.

"You know, for a kid your age, you sound like you had experience in this kind of field." The agent said.

"I'm just well-aware of circumstances that are needed to be addressed before they go beyond our capabilities." Icarus commented.

"Good choice of words, Icarus. In any case, since you'll be trained by us along with Leon, we need to have an evaluation of your powers. It'll help us provide better understanding, since the US President wants to make sure nothing is a viable threat." The agent said.

"Very well then. Take me to a training room so I can demonstrate." Icarus conceded.

"Mind if I come along though?" Leon asked.

"You can come, Leon." The agent said.

######

Leon, Icarus and the agent were in what appears to be a gym. There were several equipment for combat training, endurance, and stamina training. Icarus sighed as he walked in.

"Do not freak out for what I'm about to show you might blow your mind." Icarus said.

He began channeling light, creating a spear. The agent was clearly shocked to see what he did. Amazed and curious, he touched the spear. It felt completely solid as though he was touching a steel pole.

"Amazing... You have the ability of photokinesis." The agent said.

"I can also conjure shields or barriers for defensive purposes. Plus, if a person is injured, I can heal them." Icarus said.

"Show me then." The agent said, creating a small cut on his hand.

Icarus was slightly repulsed from seeing the agent inflict self-harm. He channeled light which glowed in a light green color. The wound started healing rapidly, disappearing with no visible scars. Icarus was visibly tired from using the healing light.

"Sorry... That technique takes quite a lot of stamina from me... A little rest will fix me up though." Icarus apologized.

"That's fine. Though I'm surprised on the powers you have, we'll need to train you on how to control them. You'll be an important person for us to fight back bioterrorism." The agent said.

Ada arrived after the agent explained to Icarus.

"It's no surprise... He was the one who managed to help heal my wounds when I was confronting one of UMBRELLA's experiments." She confirmed.


End file.
